Las cosas siempre pasan por algo
by otaku-xan
Summary: ...esta historia se inicia con la pelicula..da un giro...las puertas los separa...sus corazones se anhelan...RoyxEd...HavocxAru...LEMON...MPREG...
1. Chapter 1

Bueno aquí vemgo con otro nuevo fic, de full metal, este es después de la película, en realidad no es como un final, si no una trama alternatuca. Jsujasu que mala soy, pero yaoi, si YAOI, asi que los homofocios y todo eso, fuera!!!!!!

Era un idea que tenia de hace un tiempo…y me decidi, pues como habia terminado dos historias, dije tengo un poco mas de espacio y tambien otra historia de mi libro preferido, pero eso lo veran de ahí, no quiero contar sobre otra historia, jojooo…bueno espero que le valla a gustar

ADVERTENCIA: este fic, tiene lemon…si!!!...embarazo masculino doblemente si!!!! Y mas embarazo masculino, viene en promocion, lleve un fic y dos embarazoz mas lemon, al precio de un rewie…es basntante por tan poco…xD….

Bueno no molesto mas ya que hasta yo misma lo encuentro estupido…lo publicare cuando le encuentre nombre…

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**Las cosas siempre pasan por algo**

Habia logrado pasar la puerta que se habia abierto desde el otro mundo se sentia muy nervioso viajando dentro de aquelincomodo avion, podria volver a ver a su hermano y a el tambien, aunque fuera una sola vez lo haria tan feliz, después de tantos años de esconde4r sus sentimientos y sufriendo por no verlo al otro lado de la puerta.

Un haz de luz lo cego por algunos minutos, cuando abrio los ojos se dio cuenta que habia atravesado la puerta y se encontraba nuevamente en su mundo, al que pertenecia, la felicidad era muy grande, pero duros pocos minutos, pues el pequeño avion caia rapidamente en picada, sin poder evitarlo el avion choco contra el piso, pero al menos algo amortiguo la caida, pero no evito que el avion se desintegrara y el saliera disparado contra el piso, quizas habian pasado algunos segundos cuando todo acabo, abrio los ojos lentamente, se encontraba un poco mareado, se intento levantar , pero su mano y pierna estaban inservibles, maldijo por lo ajo cuando sintio como alguien lo abarzaba cariñosamente, ese pelo rubio era inconfundible, era winly, sonrio para si mismo, no penso en ningún momento en ella, pero se alegro de verla después de tantos años.

-edo, te estabamos esperando!!!-exclamo la rubia con lagrimas en los ojos, detrás de ella se encontraba un muchacho que usaba ropas muy parecidas a las que el usaba, sin duda alguna era Al, por la apariencia que tenia

-al eres tu verdad?...-exclamo un poco inseguro

-claro que lo soy nii-san hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos-exclamo con una radiante sonrisa

-como se abrio la puerta de este lado?-pregunto ed extrañado mientras winly le cambiaba las destruidas piezas por los automail, provocando un leve dolor, pues los nervios debian conectarse

-yo la abri

-se nota que has crecido…aunque hay que cerrarla…pero primero donde esta el taisa?-pregunto como no queriendo la cosa

-ha habido terremotos en cuidad central por lo cual se traslado hasta aca, pues ha estado los ultimos años retirado sin ocupar alquimia

-que?!!!...porque??!!!!-exclamo totalmente soprendido

-recuerdas que pelio contra el furher …pues ahí quedo lastimado de un ojo…-respondio al a su pregunta

-no…necesito verlo-sin siquiera agradecerle a winly se levanto y salio corriendo en direccion al cuartel de central, sin detenerse a los llamados de la chica

-nii-san!!! Esperame!!!-queria verlo, por lo cual acelero el paso, se sabia muy bien el camino de esa cuidad subterranea, para volver a la superficie, cuando llego ahí, quedo un poco desorientado por la luz, le costo algunos minutos acostumbrarse, tiempo en que llego al, el cual lo tomo de la mano y lo guio corriendo al cuartel de central, corrieron varios minutos, mientras lo hacian pudo apreciar el deterioro de la cuidad, eso le hizo recordar que debia destruir la puerta, por el bien de ese mundo

Minutos después se encontraban en la puerta del cuartel exhaustos intentaron normalizar sus respiraciones, tras la larga carrera, cuando ed sintio la voz de un conocido amigo

-ed?...realmente eres tu?-pregunto alegre el rubio de havoc, que al mirar a al su sonrisa se acrecento mucho haciendo sonrojar al pequeño

-…-quien es el? Por que me sonrojo?-se preguntaba mientras deviaba los ojos de los azules del rubio mayor

-havoc…donde esta el taisa?!-pregunto agitado

-aden…tro…-no habia terminado de contestar ya que Edgard ya habia entrado-como aparecio edo-kun?

-este…bueno…yo…-el menor se sentisa nervioso sin comprender

-quizas no me recuerdas…-su voz desprendia tristeza-soy jean havoc, un amigo suyo

-siento mucho…no recordarlo

-espero que lo hagas pronto-mientras ingresaba al cuartel seguido del pequeño al

Dentro del edificio

Ed buscaba como loco al flame alchemist dentro del edificio, pero todos al pasar lo miraban extrañados e impresionados de verlo correr ahí dentro de la oficina, después de tanto tiempo desaparecido

Iba corriendo mientras pensaba como se habia dado cuenta que se habia enamorado de ese hombre tan peculiar

-"no pense que ese hombre llegara a colarse tan dentro de mi…con todas las discusiones que tuvimos esos 2 años antes de que yo atravesara la puerta…quizas en su momento no me di cuenta, pero inconcientemente me enamore de ti, a pesar de tu forma burlona y sarcastica de hablarme, a pesar de no tomarme en cuanta, el solo hecho de pensar en ti me levantaba el animo, aunque fuera para pensar en como darte tu merecido, contigo logre superar esos 2 años tan difíciles, donde tuve que luchar por al, años tan complicados…pero donde realmente fui infeliz y sufri fue cuando me encontraba del otro lado, pues sabia perfectamente que no te volveria a ver, no te volveria a escuchar, fueron meses muy difíciles, donde tenia que convercerme que yo nunca mas te volveria a ver…pero cuando existio la pequeña posibilidad de volver a verte, todo dentro de mi lucho para alcanzarte, cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer la hice…pues tu has sido mi mayor anhelo en estos 3 años…"-iba tan distraido que no se dio cuenta que alguien salia de una de las oficinas, chocando inevitablemente, cayendo encima de aquella persona, por la caida cerro los ojos, sintio un aroma tan familiar, y sus sospechas fueran confirmadas cuando sitio la voz que tanto anhelaba escuchar

-edward?...-aquella voz, rapidamente abrio los ojos sus dorados ojos, estaba frente a el, mirando aquel rostro que mas de una noche le habia quitado el sueño, sus ojos se humedecieron por las lagrimas, la felicidad era demasiado grande, estas comenzaron a acaer, cuando po impulso lo abrazo, sin importarles nada, sin importarle que lo viera llorar, tan solo queria sentir su cuerpo

-taisa…-susurro quedamente, mientras aferraba ambas manos a la ancha espalda de su superior, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de este

-chibi…-a pesar de su ofensa, tan solo intensifico el llanto del pequeño, se sentia tan feliz de volver a verlo

-solo un poco mas taisa…-suplicaba temiendo que si abria los brazos el desaparecería o lo rechazaria

-…-lo habia tomado ´por sorpresa, pero que podia decirle…si cualquier cosa que hiciese, no le molestaria en lo mas minimo, aquel chibi le habia robado el corazon y solo se habia dado cuenta ya no lo pudo ver mas, asi que tenerlo ahí, sobre si abrazandolo era mas de lo que podia esperar, por lo cual rodeo el cuerpo del pequeño con sus fuertes brazos, que al sentirlo se tenso levemente, pero que mas podia hacer?...tan solo estaba cumpliendo los deseos del chibi…no queria desaprovechar una oportunidad…era todo o nada

-edo, necesito decirte algo…-le susurro levemente para que el menor lo soltara un poco cosa que logro, pues lo miraba directamente a sus oscuros ojos, esos ojos como el oro liquido por las lagrimas que recien habian caido

-…-tan solo miraba al hombre que tanto amaba con sus dorados ojos

-…-suspiro mientras llevaba una de sus manos a la canela mejilla , que ante el contacto aumento de temperatura y ser tiño de un leve toque carmin-te amo, desde hace mucho tiempo chibi…-esperaba algun insulto o golpe, pero no lo que escucho

-arigato taisa…-se a cerco rapidamente al pelinegro uniendo sus labios vírgenes, con los ya experimentados del taisa, era un casto beso que tan solo queria demostrar todo lo que lo amaba, separandose en pocos segundos, pues la vergüenza al chibi lo habia dominado

-has cambiado en estos años…mas de lo que esperaba…la vergüenza no la conocia en ti…-le susurro mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos que brillaban de una forma que nunca antes habia visto-pero me encanta-este comentario aumento el sonrojo de las mejillas del rubio

-etto…yo…-se sentia muy nerviosos, pues nunca penso que su mas ocultos deseos se harian realidad

-no desaprovechare esta oportunidad…

Ed no pudo reaccionar pues mustang ágilmente ocupando su habilidad de militar tomo en brazos al chibi, dirigiendose rapidamente a su antigua oficina, la cual de forma increíble dejo con seguro, haciendo sonrojar aun mas al rubio, al cual deposito suavemente en el sillon

-tasisa…yo…-susurro nervioso

-no me digas taisa…tan solo dime roy y no tengas miedo, no hare nada de lo que no quieras

-es que…yo…-sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas, por lo que estaba intentando decir

-no seas timido…-practicamente se acosto sobre el cuerpo del rubio seductoramente, haciendo que este se sintiera intimidado-acaso…en verdad tu quieres?...-el rubio escondio avergonzado su dorada mirada bajo sus rubios cabellos, mientras acentia débilmente, sacandole una sonrisa al pelinegro, pero una sincera-es lo que mas he deseado en todos estos años…me haras el hombre mas feliz…

Capturo nuevamente aquellos finos labios, delineandolos con su lengua, tan solo queria hacerlo feliz, se fundieron en un beso lleno de amor, para pasar a uno lleno de deseo, pasion y lujuria contenida por años. El pelinegro se deshizo de sus guantes para poder tocar directamente el cuerpo del rubio, comenzo desabrochando aquella chaqueta oscura, que solo lo hacia ver mayor y serio, ropa que desaparecio en pocos segundos, la cual fue secundada por la camisa del chibi, dejando al descubierto su bien formado torso.

Los ojos del taisa estaban hipnotizados en aquella parte del cuerpo de ed, morena y perfecta, deslizo sus nieveas manos provocando escalofrios al cuerpo que se encontraba debajo suyo.acerco sus labios a uno de los sonrojados pesones erectos, tocandolo con su caliente lengua que provoco un suspiro al rubio, iba por buen camino, lo abarco con toda su boca succionandolo, delineándolo como si de un dulce se tratara, el cuerpo de ed se agitaba ante las nuevas sensaciones que su cuerpo experimentaba. Divertido hizo lo mismo al otro, el ojidorado respiraba agitadamente intentando normalizar su respiración, por el momento dejo el cuerpo del moreno, para quitarse la chaqueta y la camisa, quedando en la misma condicion que el rubio.

Ed tambien queria satisfacer al pelinegro, por este motivo se sento sobre el otro, sorprendiendolo, sus miembros quedaron en contacto, haciendolos gemir quedamente, empezo a lamer y degustar el cremoso cuello del pelinegro, el cual suspiraba levemente, mientras colocaba sus manos en los gluteos del ojidorado_ (inner: ¬¬ este hombre no desaprovecha oportunidad…)_ juntandolo mas a su cuerpo. Ed se sentia desfallecer pues todas las sensaciones que experimentaba con roy al recorrer su cuerpo eran nuevas, pero no iba a dejar lo que estaba haciendo.

Se mantuvieron en las mismas degustando el cuerpo del otro, de ves en cuando el pelinegro atraia los labios ya hinchados y rojos del rubio, sus mirabas turbadas, tan solo se concentraban en mirar al otro, era perfecto. El pelinegro ya cansado de el torso del rubio, decidio que debia explorar mas alla, debia conocer los mas recondidos lugares del rubio, todo. Lentamente cambio de posición sin romper el contacto visual del rubio, que de repente se dio cuenta que estaba contra el sofa, pero no le importo, pues esa miraba atrayente y magnetica era todo lo que necesitaba. Pero para roy no era suficiente, necesitaba poseer a ese pequeño rubio, pues a pesar de no haber mucho se habia exitado de sobremanera, era increíble lo que provocaba ese pequeño en su cuerpo, deslizo del cuerpo del chibi esos pantalones negros que en esos momento le molestaban dejando, bueno las piernas del rubio, que pesar de tener un automail, no le quitaban lo erótico que se veia, pues realmente era perfecto, comenzo a delinear los muslos internos del rubio, el cual dejaba escapar suspiros interminables, se sentia tan vulnerable con ese hombre, esa mirada que tenia sobre su cuerpo era intimidante, pero amorosa a la vez, era un hombre increíble.

Dejaba besos humedos desde los muslos sin pasar, sobre aquellos boxer grises que ocultaban su mayor objetivo, siguió dejando besos humedos hasta llegar al cuello del rubio, tras ru oreja besandolo, sin saber que esa era una de las partes mas sensibles del rubio, pues de sus rojos labios se escapo un gemido, lo que le saco una sonrisa al pelinegro, tan solo queria que el chico disfrutara, pues estaba seguro que para el era su primera vez y queria que fuera perfecta y que no sufriera, era lo ultimo que sucederia

-taisa…-susurraba con su voz ronca por la exitacion, sus labios rojos e hinchados por los besos desenfrenados, sus mejillas alborotadas, sus ojos color miel semiabiertos, y su cuerpo sudoroso, era una vision alucínante para el coronel

-ed tan solo disfruta...-le susurro cerca de la oreja para luego atrapar con su boca el lóbulo del chico, el cual jadeaba, al parecer a cada instante su piel se volvia mas sensible

Roy volvio atacar los hinchados labios de ed,aprovechando para poder deslizar la ultima prenda que estorbaba en aquel perfecto cuerpo, el cual desaparecio en quien sabe que luhar de la habitación, ahí fue cuando las mejillas de ed, tomaron un color rojo completamente oscuro, por la vergüenza. Roy miraba maravillado el cuerpo completo, ahora pensaba que si alguien hubiera tocado a su rubio con anterioridad hubiera muerto de las peores formas, quemado.

El pelinegro deslizo una de sus manos al semi despierto miembro del rubio, que se tenso totalmente al toque, arqueando su espalda y gimiendo sonoramente, roy sonrio complacido, las caricias sobre el miembro del rubio aumentaron, como la habitación de gemidos por parte del rubio, este apretaba con fuerza el brazo del sofa, el no estaba acostumbrado e esas sensaciones tan placenteras, no supo en que momento, pero sintio algo calido y humedo abarcar su miembro, ya no gimio, si no ´pego un gritillo, roy habia introducio todo su miebro en la boca, era demsiado, su caderas se movian inconcientemente con el pelinegro, este sentia como escurria la saliva del mayor por la parte interna de sus piernas, ese cosquilleo…el placer inundaba sus sentidos…suc uerpo comenzo a estremecerse, el pelinegro sentia el pre-seme del rubio…este gimio fuertemente…se habia venido en la boca del taisa, respiraba fuertemente, se sentia relajado, se sentia tan bien…..

-no duras muchos chibi…-este iba a legar, pero sus labios fueron callados por los de roy, el cual le dio a probar su propia escencia, gimiendo dentro de la boca de este-…ahora preparate Edward…

Aprovechando el semen que tenia el rubio sobre su cuerpo, unto sobre sus dedos, para preparar al rubio, pues sabia que lo que venia iba a ser muy grande_ ( inner: ¬¬ este tipo no conoce la modestia)_, llevo primero uno de sus dedos a la virgen entrada del rubio, que al sentir la penetración que tenso

-relajate edward o te va a doler mas…-le decia mientras movia su dedo dentro del cuerpo del rubio, el cual gemia un poco por el malestar que conllevaba ese dentro de si….ese dedo fue secundado por un segundo y luego un tercero, los cuales se movian de forma circular en el interior del rubio, el cual gemia quedamente, pero ya no de dolor si de placer, incluso sus caderas se movian al ritmo de los dedos del pelinegro, realmente se veia erotico, con las manos sobre su pecho, respirando irregularmente y esa cara totalmente sonrojada, y perlada por le sudor , su propio miembro dolia dentro de su ropa, pue sin siquiera se habia sacado los pantalones, por lo cual superado por su propia exitacion, saco sus dedos de la entrada del rubio recibiendo una protesca, ante ello le sonrio, con esa arrogancia tipica de el, mientras se quitaba rapidamente los pantalones y sos negrso boxers, quedando desnudo, edward, lo miro y desvio la mirada apenado, pues le miembro del pelinegro, para que iba a mentir era enorme…sudo frio, pero ya no habia vuelta atrás, el pelinegro, levanto las largas y estilizadas piernas del rubio, dejando su miembro en la entrada del rubio, miro a este para ver algun rastro de miedo, pero no lo vio, si no un profundo amor y lujuria .

Con todo el cuidado y auto-control del mundo, comenzo a penetrar el cuerpo de ed, el cual intentaba relajarse, pero escocía y dolia, era un ardor que se iba intensificando, mientras este intentaba que las lagrimas no salieran de sus ojos, pero esra imposible, cerro sus ojos, para intentar mitigar, ese dolor, hasta que no sintio ningun movimiento por parte del taisa, el dolor se habia ido, pero era incomodo, abrio sus dorados ojos, para toparse, con los azules tan oscuros que parecian negros del taisa, los dos respiraban agitadamente, el pelinegro se sentia desfallecer por la estrechez del rubio, era asfixiante. Por unos minutos no hubo mas sonidos que sus respiraciones.

El primero en moverse fue el rubio, que comenzo a mover sus caderas pues queria mayor contacto, ante esto el pelinegro comenzo a envestirlo lentamente, era desquiciante ese ritmo lento que llevaba, si no aceleraba explotaria

-roy…mas rapido por favor…-gemia ed, a pesar de todo, sus sentidos estaban nublados por el placer y las sensaciones que sentia por la penetraciones del taisa, este sin esperar una nueva petición, comenzo a envestirlo mas rapido y desesperado logrando tocar el punto dentro de ed, que lo hizo gemir-gritar, la oficina estaba inundaba de gemidos audibles por parte de ed y mas intimos por parte de roy, que gemia sobre la oreja de ed, el cual se aferraba fuertemente en los hombros de este, pues sus gemidos roncos y sensuales lo volvian loco, al igual que los suyos a roy.

Las envestidas eran rapidas y concisas…pronto se vendrian…el rubio sentía su cuerpo estremecer…sentía el hormigueo que habia sentido cuando había llegado al orgasmo, pero queria durar un poco mas…no duraria mucho mas, mustang lo presintió pues comenzo a embestirlo con mayor velocidad incluso con salvajismo, el cual no lastimaba a ed, el rubio no pudo resistir mas, viniéndose entre los vientres de ambos, roy solo pudo embestirlo unas cuantas veces, pues las paredes internas de ed, apresaron su miembro de una forma que hizo que llegara al orgasmo en el interior de edward, dejándose caer por unos minutos sobre este para recobrar fuerzas y normalizar su respiraciones, abrazando al rubio .

No se habian dado cuenta, pero el sol ya se habia escondido, la habitación ya se encontraba oscura cuando el pelinegro salio del interior de ed, recibiendo una leve protesta, acurruco al rubio sobre el, cubriendolos con su abrigo militar, no queria perder el calor del chico, ed se encontraba apoyado sobre el pecho del taisa, era tan agradable sentir las palpitaciones del corazon de este, era tan calido…sus parpados comenzaron a pesar…no queria quedarse dormido, queria decirle tantas cosas….pero su vista se estaba turbando…su cuerpo el pesaba…se sentia tan cansado

-edward…te amo, nunca lo olvides...-le susurro mientras besaba sus rubios cabellos, abrazándolo posesivamente, pues se habia dado cuenta que se quedaria dormido

-yo tambien roy, te amo con todo mi corazon…-fue lo ulitmo que dijo antes de caer dormido

-me siento tan feliz, gracias chibi….-se acomodo en el sillon y tambien se quedo dormido, después de una entrega de amor, ahora dormian bajo la luz de la luna.

Horas mas tarde

Abrio perezosamente sus ojos, no veia nada..queria seguir durmiendo, se sentia tan bien ahí, con ese calor…y abrio sus ojos rapidamente, recordando la noche pasada, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, y una sonrisa adorno sus labios, pero en esos momento recordo algo…debia cerrar la puerta, y un dolor en su pecho se formo, debia dejar a la persona que mas amaba, para salvar aquel mundo, era un precio demasiado alto, elevo sus dorados ojos a aquel hombre que dormia tranquilo, sus ojos se humedecieron, unio sus labios con el, por varios segundo, pues sabia que seria la ultima vez que lo haria, era dolorosa, con el mayor cuidado, se levanto cubriendo aquel perfecto hombre que le correspondía, las lagrimas que intentaba retener, se deslizaron por sus acaneladas mejillas, por que cuando tenia lo que tanto queria, tenia que dejarlo?…era muy doloroso, se vistio lentamente, observando a aquel hombre ,que dormia placidamente,con una sonrisa, que no era de arrogancia si no verdadera…su rostro lleno de paz, queria grabar cada centímetro de el…cuando ya estuvo listo, lo miro por ultima vez…ya iba saliendo por la puerta, cuando rapidamente se le acerco y deposito un simple beso en sus labios, el ultimo…con el se llevaba su chaqueta, pues seria lo unico que tendria de el, en ese mundo quedaria su corazon, las ultima lágrimas salieron de sus ojos cuando cerro aquella puerta, apoyándose en ella, se limpio el rostro y se fue

Iba saliendo del cuartel cuando fue interceptado, se asusto, pero tan solo era su hermano

-al…

-nii-san donde estabas?-pregunto el chico, pues el lo habia buscado y al final se habia quedado con ese tal havoc, aunque no se quejaba en lo mas minimo…

-bueno..yo…-un leve rubor se poso en sus mejillas-resolviendo algunos asuntos

-que vas a hacer con la puerta?-le pregunto el chico, mientras acompañaba a su hermano, alejandose del cuartel

-tengo que cerrarla, pero para ello, necesito que tu la cierres de este lado….-en esos momentos el sol comenzaba a salir, iniciándose asi un nuevo dia

-no!!!...yo quiero estar contigo he pasado, todo este tiempo buscandote para volver a perderte, eso si que no…no lo hare nii-san-le decia totalmente serio y decidido

-siempre igual…bueno vamos al subterraneo y veremos que podemos hacer…-le dijo derrotado, pues a pesar de todo el lo extrañaba era su unica familia

Se fueron sin prisas, llegando un par de horas después a la cuidad subterranea, estaban solos ahi, pensando en como cerrarla…quizas bastaba cerrandola del otro lado y destruyendo aquella cuidad que se encontraba de este lado, pues prácticamente nadie la conocia..

-vamos aru…debemos partir..-su voz no sonaba convencida

-si nii-san…-a pesar que no dejaria a su hermano, sentia una tristeza, pues sentia que dejaba algo importante en su mundo

Estaban apunto de pasar la puerta cuando escucharon ruidos, esperaron, pues no querian que alguien llegara y los viera pasar y desaparecer y cual fue la sorpresa que se llevaron, ahí agitados de tanto correr, se encontraban el taisa, havoc, la teniente y armstrong, ed se tenso…no penso que lo encontraria después de todo, tan rapido, seria mas dolorosa para el…mas de lo que ya era…

-hagane no…no lo hagas-le decia roy que a pesar de tener su mascara de frialdad, sus ojos le suplicaban

-edo-kun, no es necesario, la podemos cerrar de aquí-decia havoc, pues sentia un peso en su corazon que le decia que perderia a su pequeño

-edo-kun baja inmediatamente-dijo la teniente mientras lo apuntaba con su magnum

-lo siento mucho taisa, pero yo ya no pertenezco a este mundo…debo cerrar la puerta que se encuentra del otro lado…y usted la cerrara de este lado como buen taisa que es…-una sonrisa amarga aparecio en sus labios

-no!!!!-grito acongojado, pues la puerta se encontraba muy alta como para detenerlo a tiempo…

-lo siento mucho…roy…-susurro ed, mientras las lagrimas anegaban su vision, pasando la puerta…seguido por su hermano…..

Callo sobre algo blando…quien sabe que era, su hermano se encontraba a su lado, una sonrisa triste aparecio en sus labios, pues a pesar del cariño que su hermano le tenia no compensaba al que sentia por roy mustang, la puerta aun estaba abierta…la iba a cerrar, pero una fuerte explosion, lo hizo moverse, y mover a su hermano, el lugar se estaba desmoronando, corria sujetando la mano de su hermano, sin mirar atrás, pues pensaba que se habia separado por siempre de su verdadera vida…su verdadero destino…

…pero seria tan cierto como el pensaba?

Continuara…

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

_**Chyneiko**: bueno aquí toy…xD…bueno primer capitulo y fuerte..bueno venia LEMON…eso si me gusto este lemon…es el primero que hago de ellos.. ¬_

…_espero que les halla gustado y dejenme rewies…si…pues aun falta mucho para que esto se acabe…mucho_


	2. Chapter 2

Las cosas siempre pasan por algo

Capitulo: II: Algo extraño sucede

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que habían vuelto de su antiguo mundo…se sentía triste, a pesar que a su lado se encontraba su hermano, pero no era lo mismo, nada se podría comprar al amor de roy…

Desde que volvieron comenzaron a viajar, pues aquel lugar solo le traía malos recueros o mejor dicho recuerdos dolorosos, para ambos hermanos, pues, en el momento en que alphonse había cruzado la puerta, recordo todo lo que había sucedido durante esos años y lo que su corazón realmente sentía por aquel rubio…fue desde ese momento que ambos chicos se sintieron muy desdichados a pesar de haber tomado una desición que era por el bien de su antiguo mundo…

Ambos trabajaban en diferentes cosas, para mantenerse, pues eran jóvenes y tenían muchas fuerzas para trabajar en diferentes cosas…

Ya había pasado aproximadamente un mes cuando se acentaron en un lugar tranquilo, un pequeño pueblo, que se encontraba en un hermoso valle, ahí comenzarían su nueva vida…

-bueno al, ya tenemos todo plantado…que bueno que logramos este lugar por un muy buen precio…

-si, tienes razon nii-san…es una buena tierra, ademàs tiene bastantes arboles, los cuales podemos aprovechar…

-si, este es un buen lugar…tan solo necesitamos un poco de tiempo…el bosque tambien es un buen lugar para obtener hiervas y alimento, como te abras dado cuenta…pues este lugar no tiene muchas cosas, cosa que nosotros podríamos solucionar…tu eres un excelente cocineto para ello

-si, pero tu tampoco te quedas atrás…

-he perdido un poco la practica aru…pues como vez, lo mejor es trabajar duro…

-podríamos poner una pastelería…-exclamo el menor mientras revisaba las frutas de los arboles y arbustos

-es una buena idea…

-si, conservamos las frutas o hiervas durante el año, te parece asi, podremos concinar durante todo el año…

-pero primero tenemos que ganar un poco de dinero como para poder, hacerlo

-con lo que hemos ganado es suficiente, como para comprar los ingredientes…

-¿y las maquinas aru?

-las construimos…recuerda que no somos simples chicos de este lugar nii-san

-siempre tan astuto Alphonse

-por supuesto…

Así ambos en menos de una semana, tenían todo listo para comenzar, pues a pesar de ser un pueblo de tamaño medio, no existía una pastelería, cosa que a ellos les vendría muy bien. Sus pronosticos fueron acertados, pues no tuvieron problema alguno para empezar, debido a que muchos de los habitantes eran de otras regiones y deseaban recordar aquellos manjares de sus tierras lejanas, fue facil que a la semana de abierto, el negocio anduviera perfectamente…pero esto no sucedió con uno de los hermanos elric

Era tercera vez en el día que sentía nauseas, era algo bastante incomodo…ya llevaba mas de 1 mes con lo mismo y mareos…para que decir de ciertas ganas de comer dulces…era bastante extraño, pero no le tomo miucha importancia, quizas se debía al cambio de clima o presión en el ambiente o cosas por el estilo, pue no iba a asustar a su hermano por trivialidades.

-nii-san te sientes bien?-pregunto preocupado Alphonse, pues a pesar de que edward no le quería notar, el había notado aquellos sutiles cambios que su hermano estaba experimentando

-¿claro que me siento bien, por que lo preguntas?-pregunto un poco nervioso Edo, intentando parecer tranquilo

-estas un poco palido y hace días que estas igual…

-son cosas tuyas, yo estoy en perfectas condiciones…-exclamo con una sonrisa muy poco convincente

-asi…-y de improviso coloco un plato de pasta con crema- ¿y por que no puedes soportar la pasta con crema, sin que te vengan nauseas y te pongas palido?

-¡¡¡quizas estaba en mal estado!!!-alego, alejandose lo mas rapido posible del plato que su hermano acercaba a su rostro

-lo prepare recién hermano, ademas todos los ingredientes estan frescos, no hay forma de que este en mal estado, tu estas enfermo

-yo no estoy enfermo, estoy en perfectas condiciones

-crees que no me he dado cuenta, pero soy muy observador…ya no comes las mismas cosas que antes, hay cosas que evitas incluso oler, ya no te colocas perfume, mejor dicho no lo soportas, comes cosas dulces cada vez que puedes, todas las mañanas te levantas temprano a vomitar, después de almuerzo tambien lo haces, comes cosas que jamas habías provado…¡¡¡consumes leche hermano!!!!

-y eso que tiene, tan solo me gusta…-exclamo con la smejillas levemente sonrojadas

-nunca te gusto nii-san…es casi imposible que de un momento a otro te guste…todos los pasteles que comes contienen leche, tomas leche como si fuera agua…hermano que te pasa, eso no es normal en ti, acaso, eras asi antes que yo viniera¿tanto cambiaste en los casi 3 años que estuviste aquí?-pregunto con un deje de tristeza

-claro que no Alphonse…yo, no se lo que me esta pasando últimamente y ya no te lo voy a negar…si he sufrido ciertos malestares matutinos, como tambien varias veces después de almorzar…ahora me encanta tomar leche y no me preguntes porque…ademas, como tu ya me dijiste como dulces cada vez que puedo…me extrañana…

-¿hace cuanto comenzo todo esto hermano?

-¿hace cuanto de diste cuenta?

-hace unas 2 semanas, has sido menos cuidadoso…

-pues hace mas de un mes…comenzo una semana después que volvieramos, al principio, fueron cosas pequeñas, pequeños malestares, pero pasando el tiempo se intensificaron…

-¿no será algun efecto secundario de haber pasado la puerta?

-yo ya perdi algo cuando cruze aquella puerta la vez que me quede y tu ya habías perdido algo, por lo cual no veo relación para que sea algun efecto de la puerta…

-yo creo que si hermano lo mejor sería que vieras un medico…

-para que me diga que no es nada y que solo son paranoias mias, eso si que no, no voy a ir a ver a alguien que me diga que son chiquilladas mias

-nii-san tu vas a ir¿me oiste?

-soy tu hermano mayor y no voy a ir

-yo como tu hermano menor te digo que vas a ir, ademas, no comes saludable y esas nauseas si son un motivo para que te lleve al medico

-yo detesto los medicos y los hospitales, no voy a poner un pie en uno de ellos

-no es necesario, ademas aquí en el pueblo hay un medico

-no voy a ir…

-si vamos a ir, mañana cerrare la pastelería e iremos, es por tu bien hermano, asi que este es un tema finalizado…-la cara de determinación que el pequeño alphonse había puesto dejo sin ninguna escapatoria al pobre de Edward, que con todo el pesar del mundo tuvo que acompañarlo al día siguiente

-que los trae por aquí Alphonse…-pregunto un afable señor de aparienia joven y agradable

-bueno, doctor Oliver, mi hermano ha estado un poco extraño últimamente

- a que podríamos definir ultimamente joven alphonse

-pues mas de un mes…

-eso es mas que últimamente y eso podría ser algo serio…joven Edward usted es mayor que su hermano, debería dar el ejemplo

-a mi no me gustan ni los medicos y hospitales asi que si estoy aquí es unica y exclusivamente porque mi hermano me obligo, no vengo por voluntad propia

-veo que si fuera por usted no hubiera venido nunca…pero bueno que es lo que le aqueja…

-mire doctor, hace mas de un mes que he tenido nauseas matutinas y después de almorzar…no mas que eso…-no tenía ninguna intención de decirle todo lo que le ocurria, para que le diera alguna medicina extraña

-eso no es verdad hermano, lo que sucede, es que todas las mañanas se levanta y vomita, eso tambien ocurre después de almuerzo, no siempre como en la mañana, ha cambiado sus alimentos, ahora come mas e incluso come cosas que nunca antes habia probado…tampoco soporta ciertos olores que le eran agradables con anterioridad, tiene..como decirlo antojos, extraños…y eso es exactamente lo que le sucede…-finalizo dirigiendole una mirada dura a edward

-mmm es mas de lo que el señor edward quizo confesar…esos son cambios muy extraño, les puedo decir…joven Edward, me permite examinarlo

-ni…-iba a utilizar todo el repertorio que alguna vez había utilizado en la milicia

-claro que lo hara doctor, cierto nii-san-aquella mirada y sonrisa inocente escondía mucho mas de lo que aparentaba

-si, señor…

El tal doctor Oliver, se tomo su tiempo para revisar al rubio…esos síntomas eran muy extraños para que los sufriera un chico…pero debía estar seguro, si su teoría era cierta…la cual sería confirmada con una muestra de sangre y orina, para desagrado y horro de edward…sería otro caso mas en su trayectoria.

-bueno chicos, ya es todo por hoy, ahora solo tengo que hacer unas pruebas y les podre decir con certeza que le ocurre al joven Edward

-se demorara mucho en saber lo que tiene- pregunto preocupado aru

-un par de dias, no se preocupen, yo los ire a visitar cuando tenga los resultados, pero por lo que veo no es nada malo…

-¿nada malo?...como usted no es el que esta vomitando cada tres por cuatro o teniendo nauseas por cada cosa que huele…-respondio mosqueado

-hermano el no tiene la culpa…que genio te gastas últimamente

-tu siempre defiendes a los demas en vez de defender a tu hermano…-exclamo con voz dolida

-pero…

-no necesito escuchar nada mas…-y salio dando un portazo, cosa que dejo totalmente desconcertado a su hermano

-yo…siento el comportamiento de mi hermano-excuso avergonzado alphonse

-no te preocupes, eso es otro síntoma mas, pues supongo que antes no era tan extraño como lo es ahora…

-si…antes jamas explotaria por algo asi, o se afectaría por ello…

-quizas mañana o pasado pase a su casa y te dire lo que sucede…creo que por el momento solo debes cuidar a tu hermano y que no sufra grandes sobresaltos…

-esta bien doctor…

Alphonse se encontraba preocupado por su hermano, últimamente tenía extraños cambios de humor y esos cambios alimenticios no eran muy buenos que digamos…pero si el medico decía que no era tan malo, significaba eso…que su hermano no tenía nada peligroso…aunque eso no evitaba que estuviera extrañado con tantos cambios…

-¿nii-san aun sigues enojado conmigo?-pregunto alphonse a la puerta...pues si su hermano se había encerrado en su habitación

-…-

-no puedes ser así conmigo, no te puedes enojar por cosas asi, son cosas sin importancias, por favor, hermano…no me gusta hablarle a la puerta!!!!-exclamo indignado

-siempre haces lo mismo, siempre apoyas a los demas…

-pero Edward, esto era diferente, es un medico, es alguien que me puede decir lo que te sucede, es completamente diferente, no lo puedes comparar con los demas

-me da igual…

-me perdonas si te hago un pastel de chocolate con fresas?

-¿y crema de café con kiwis?

-ehh…-eso era asqueroso-claro hermano…

-entonces salgo…-sentenció feliz, mientras salia de la habitación, cosa que desconcerto aun mas a su hermano

Pero Alphonse quería que su hermano estuviera bien, como lo habia dicho el medico, por este motivo, durante los dos días que siguieron, cumplio cada uno de los antojos o mejor dicho caprichos de su hermano…aunque cuando lo obtenía este se ponía muy feliz…eso hacía que todo lo que hacia valiera la pena, pues al menos asi se podían quitar de la mente a las personas que albergaban dentro de sus corazones dolidos

Habia un gran sol y el dia estaba hermoso aquel día que el doctor Oliver aparecio por la casa, se veia muy contento y feliz, actitud que desconcerto a los menores de los elric.

-¿señor Oliver, ya tiene los resultados?

-sabía lo que le sucedía a tu hermano antes que se fuera, pero los examenes solo eran para tranquilizarte un poco

-¿en serio?.pregunto indignado el pequeño rubio

-si, pero si hubiera sabido que era algo malo, te lo hubiera dicho de inmediato, a mi no me gusta hacer sufrir a la gente..a mi me gusta sanarla y hacerla feliz y estoy seguro que este es un caso de ellos

-osea lo que tiene mi hermano no es nada malo, si no todo lo contrario?

-si…pero antes de decirte lo que tiene tu hermano, cuantame como ha estado estos ultimos 2 días

-bueno…ha estado muy sensible a cualquier cosa que le digo…no se como si cada cosa que hiciera fuera por que no lo quiero o quiero su mal…ha estado muy extraño, ademas para mantenerlo feliz…he hecho cada cosa…pero bueno han sido dos días muy difíciles, pero al menos no imposibles…

-me lo esperaba, lo obligaste a hacer algo que no quería y en su estado puede interpretarle de varias maneras…

-¿en su estado?, por favor digame que le sucede a mi hermano doctor, a que se…-las palabras del doctor lo estaban asustando

-te sere sincero, si tu hermano hubiera venido conmigo hace unos 20 años, hubiera pensado que era un fenomemo o algo por el estilo, pero como le paso a mi hermano…no lo es, mejor dicho es lo mejor que le pudo suceder

-¿doctor?

-mira alphonse, lo que tiene tu hermano, es tan simple como que esta embarazado de mas o menos un mes o algo mas…

-…-

-quizas es extraño, pero no imposible…he hecho ciertos estudios y he comprbado que cierto tipo de hombres tiene un cuerpo apto como para poder albergar a una criatura dentro de si…

-¿me quiere decir que mi hermano…esta esperando un bebe y tiene mas de un mes?-pregunto totalmente incredulo

-pues si…

-y usted quiere que yo le crea tremenda mentira

-Alphonse, escuchame bien…yo no soy ningun mentiroso, y te lo voy a decir aun mas claro…tu sabes que mi hermano esta casado y tiene un hijo¿verdad?

-si, pero eso no viene al caso…

-hoy ¿viste al muchacho que llego al pueblo?

-si

-el es el marido de mi hermano menor, y es el padre del niño

-pero...

-el niño es una copia de ellos dos, no hay nadie mas…

-pero…

-te voy a dar una ultima prueba, pero para ello necesito a tu hermano…

-esta bien, pero aun no creo lo que me dice…-alphonse fue por su hermano, para confirmar sus sospechas, el medico estaba loco, jamas un hombre podría concebir vida, ellos no estaban preparados para ello-aquí esta mi hermano…

-valla doctor, viene a decirme, que estoy completamente sano o ¿que me llevara a un hospital?-lo ultimo lo dijo con cierto miedo

-mira edward, yo ya le dije a tu hermano lo que tienes, pero el no me cree…pero antes…-el medico fue tan rapido que ninguno de los hermanos lo pudo ver, pero tenía uno de sus puños a escasos centímetros del vientre de edward…este no se había dado cuenta, pero habia una expresión de miedo y terror en sus ojos, que solo una madre sería capaz de dar…

-¡¡¡usted esta loco!!!-grito Edward, que sin darse cuenta llevo sus manos a su vientre

-¿que sentiste cuando viste que iba a golpear tu vientre edo-kun?-le preguntaba mientras volvia a su asiento

-pues yo…se sentía extraño…

-acaso ¿sentiste miedo, terror a perder algo muy valioso?-pregunto seguro de si mismo

-pues eso sentí exactamente…es extraño…

-lo ves Alphonse, mis pronostico es acertado, tu hermano esta embarazado

-ahora si puedo creerle mas doctor…-suspiro y se dejo caer en el sillon

-disculpe, me puede repetir lo que dijo…-agrego turbado el rubio mayor

-estas embarazado de un mes y algo Edward, felicidades….

-mire, no es que dude de sus capacidades o habilidades, pero usted en este momento se tuvo que volver loco, pues yo no puedo quedarme embarzado, es imposible, biologica y fisicamente es imposible!!!!

-en realidad no lo es Edo-kun

-acaso me va a convencer de que un ¿hombre puede cursar un embarazo y dar a luz?-pregunto indignado

-pues, para eso voy a llamar a mi hermano, nada mejor que eso…

-¡¡¡es obvio que mentira!!!

-claro que no, solo le dire que usted desea hablar con el …

-le advertira…

-le llamare del telefono de aca….-marco el numero-si, hermano soy yo, si estoy bien…¡como esta el niño?...que bueno…oye, sabes los hermanos elric, desean hablar contigo, pero no se de que, podrías venir, mientras yo voy a buscar algunas cosas a mi consulta…claro yo te espero…aja…no te preocupes, me dijo que se tomara unas vacaciones, pues extraña a su marido…ya nos vemos…listo el ya viene…

-¿marido?, pero ¿usted tiene un hermano?-pregunto contrariado Edward

-pues ya lo sabras cuando el llegue-y a los minutos llego, con su pequeño hijo-Maru, que bueno que ya estas qui…yo voy por unas cosas nos vemos…-y sin mas se fue dejando a los 3 chicos en el salon

-bueno muchachos para que me necesitan-Maru era un chico de 25 años, atractivo de ojos verdes y cabello rojo, el pequeño tenia los ojos verdes al igual que el, pero su cabello era color dorado

-bueno nosotros, queriamos hablar cierto tema contigo…-empezo un poco avergonzado el menor de los Elric

-¿Izumi es tu marido?-pregunto con un leve sonrojo edward

-todo el mundo lo sabe-exclamo si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

-…ehh, Dael, es…es…-tartamudeo edward

-es hijo de ambos, chicos que sucede¿acaso no lo sabian?...yo tuve a dael, es mi hijo legitimo al igual que el de Izumi, yo soy un hombre fértil como dicen….

-entonces¿ los embarazos masculinos si son posibles?

-mi hermano sabía de esto¿no les dijo?...que estraño, pues bien…el hace unos 20 años mas menos descubrio uno de los primeros embarazos masculinos y le interesaron mucho por lo cual comenzo a investigar a los hombres afortunados y descubrio que había ciertas tendencias…

-¿ciertas tendencias?

-pues…descubrio que los hombres fértiles, nacen con esta capacidad, pero solo se desarrolla completamente cuando se enamoran, pues mi hijo la tiene y yo la tengo…el por las casualidades de la vida, investigo mi sangre y lo descubrio…paso el tiempo y me enamore…y el milagro sucedió, mi cuerpo ya era capaz de procrear….

-es increíble…

-¿por que lo preguntan chicos?-pregunto curioso

-pues…tu hermano me dijo que mi hermano esta embarazado

-en serio, felicidades edo-kun, eso es una gran noticia…eres muy afortunado…y ¿ya lo sabe el padre?

-jamas lo podra saber…-contesto el rubio mayor melancolico

-porque¿acaso no te amaba?-pregunto preocupado Maru

-no es eso, pero yo nunca ms podre volver a verlo, nunca….

-lo siento mucho Edo-kun, no quice ponerte triste…

-lo se, pero al menos ahora tendre algo que me recordara a el…-canturreo feliz, mientras se acariciaba el vientre

-y ¿cuanto tienes?-pregunto curioso maru

-pues un poco mas de un mes, según Oliver

-valla…yo pase los 2 meses

-¿que¿tu tambien?

-si, y aun no se lo digo a Izumi…se fue antes que me diera cuenta…

-¡¡¡felicidades!!!-felicitaron a la vez ambos hermanos

-gracias…

-pa¿emano?-pregunto el pequeño Dael…

-si, mi amor…

-al parecer todo esta bien…-apunto Oliver al llegar

-y ¿por que te fuiste nii-san?

-pues debía demostrarle a estos dos que decía la verdad…

-parece que necesitaban pruebas contundente…ahora me tego que ir, pues izumi puede llegar en cualquier momento y deo organizar la cena para el…ademas de darle la noticia…

-pues claro maru…chicos, nosotros nos vamos, pues ya es tarde y no queremos incomodar….

Al rato ambos se fueron dejando a ambos hermanos solos

-valla hermano, tendre que cuidarte de ahora en adelante…

-no estoy enfermo…

-ya no solo eres tu…son dos o mas…

-ya lo se…es tarde, mejor vamos a dormir…

Las caras de felicidad rediaban en la casa, pero tantas cosas en un solo día los habia cansado, por lo cual se acostaron…

-roy…hay un pequeño creciendo dentro de mi…tendre un pedacito de ti a mi lado…ya no me sentire tan solo, después de todo, amor…-y tras esto se quedo dormido, sin notar que una estrella brillaba mas de la cuenta…como queriendo decir algo

Continará…


	3. Chapter 3

**Las cosas siempre pasan por algo**

_**Capitulo III: Recordando y **__**sobreviviendo**_

Tras la confirmación dada por el medico, la vida de ambos chicos había dado un gran vuelco, pues a partir de eso Edward tenia que reestructurar su vida y Alphonse se había auto impuesto ayudar a su hermano en todo, pues sabia perfectamente que su hermano era de las personas mas descuidadas que podrían existir y eso podría ser un gran problema si dentro de el se estaba formando una pequeña vida. Aun la idea era fuerte para digerirla, pero a la vez era gratificante, pues su pequeña familia crecía, a pesar que tendría que ser alejado de las personas que ellos querían, pues tras ese mes en aquel lugar había llegado a la conclusión de que estaba enamorado de Havoc…pero eso ya era un punto del pasado, que no podría cambiar al igual que su hermano, con el padre del niño, el Taisa Roy Mustang.

Alphonse por fin había comprendido el cambio que su hermano estaba experimentado y todo lo que vendría por delante desde ese momento, las cosas se iban a poner difíciles, pues un embarazo ya era difícil, y si su hermano era el embarazado las cosas se iban a poner muy feas, de eso estaba muy seguro.

-nii-san??-pregunto Al del otro lado de la puerta del baño

-vete!!!

-pero nii-san no estas bien, recuerda lo que dijo el medico

-me importa un…-vomito- …un rábano lo que me diga, el no es el que vomita y tiene nauseas, soy yo, así que no me moleste con su famosa ciencia de medico, si no lo matare aunque sea lo ultimo que haga, y tu traidor!!!!!

-yo no soy ningún traidor, lo único que quiero es que estés bien al igual que tu bebe, eres un desconsiderado y descerebrado, me pregunto que abra visto en ti el Taisa!!!!-grito Al molesto sin medir sus palabras

-…-

-nii-san??...lo siento no quise decir eso, no es verdad…yo

-vete

-pero, niisan…

-dije que te vallas, lo único que haces es que me sienta mal, lo único que quieres es que yo este mal y así no te molesto, ya lo entendí, así que vete!!!!...

-lo siento nii-san…-susurro bajito Aru mientras bajaba las escaleras, para abrir la pastelería, se había sobrepasado con sus palabras, lo mas probable es que su hermano estuviera melancólico en el baño

-Taisa…ahora que voy a hacer…es verdad que voy a tener un pedazo de ti, pero te necesito tanto, no es lo mismo estar aquí y solo, quiero sentir tus caricias tus palabras de amor…-las lagrimas comenzaron a fluir de sus dorados ojos- no es justo que no puedas ver nunca a tu hijo…no es justo que tenga que criar a mi niño, como lo hizo nuestra madre, sin un padre a su lado, no quiero eso para el…no quiero estar solo…-susurraba lastimeramente mientras acariciaba cariñosamente su vientre, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar del valle.

Después de aquel incidente, cualquier cosa relacionada a Roy Mustang fue olvidada o se simulaba que se habia olvidado, pues aquel tema lastimaba mucho al pobre corazón de Ed y eso no podría ser nada bueno para su estado tan delicado, pues según le había dicho Maru en una de tantas conversaciones su condición era única, pero peligrosa

FLACH BACK

-Maru-kun a que se debe tu visita??-pregunto contrariado Aru, mientras lo dejaba pasar a la casa

-bueno, viendo la situación y la relación que últimamente se ha desarrollado junto a tu hermano he decido ayudarte, pues te veo bastante complicado-explico, mientras le mostraba una gran sonrisa

-bueno, si puede ser, pero no creo que por algo tan simple te tomes la molestia de venir a nuestra casa, tienes un niño que cuidar y un embarazo a cuestas…

-no seas tan dramático, estoy embarazado no invalido, la misma costumbre que mi marido, pero bueno…yo no vengo a hablar de eso, si no de algo mucho mas importante que es tu hermano, pues por lo que he visto, el es una persona un tanto delicada, no me malinterpretes no en el sentido físico, si no mas bien emocional, el por lo que me ha contado…

-a hablado con usted??-pregunto totalmente incrédulo ante lo que sus oídos escuchaban

-pues si, no te sientas, si el ha hablado con migo, pues yo ya he experimentado lo que es un embarazo y son dudas de ese estilo y es a través de esas charlas que me he enterado de lo que han pasado y es por ello que el es delicado emocionalmente, pues no ha tenido una infancia muy fácil y el ha tenido que ser tu pilar, por lo cual el no ha podido liberar sus miedos o preocupaciones para que tu estés bien, por lo cual ahora que estas hormonas lo afectan es probable que libere todo lo que alguna vez quiso ocultar como puedes ver…quizás no sea muy fácil de lidear, pero debes ser fuerte ahora por el, pues recuerda que no tiene a su lado a la persona que ama, esto significa que el peso es aun mayor de lo que seria si estuviera con el, no quiero decir que tienes que aguantar todo, pero debes considerar que el ya no puede ocultar lo que realmente siente, es mas difícil estando embarazado…quizás algún día lo comprendas…-susurro mientras salía dejando al pequeño Alphonse desconcertado ante sus palabras

FIN FLASH BACK

-nii-san??-pregunto Alphonse luego de algunas horas de haber dejado a su hermano, el cual no se había movido del baño

-…-

-se que lo mas probable es que sigas enfadado conmigo, pero al menos come, te traje algo de comer, pues aunque sea piensa en el bebe…piensa en lo que el te diría si no te alimentaras como es debido…

-chibi…-fue el susurro que pudo escuchar del interior antes que la puerta se abriera dando paso a Edgard que aun vestía con su pijama, pero con ciertos rastros de pelusas rubios en el…

-nii-san??...-y se dio cuenta del por que de aquellas pelusas- te cortaste el cabello!!!-exclamo el menor como si fuera el final de mundo

-pues si, es que me molestaba y me daba un poco de cosa en la espalda…-susurro con un leve sonrojo mientras aceptaba el plato de arroz que su hermano le había ofrecido

-…-"esto si que es extraño, si no estuviera embarazado me hubiera matado si hacia la mención de un corte de pelo "

-Al…

-dime

-estas enojado conmigo?-pregunto suavemente cosa que sorprendió a su hermano

-no…que te parece si vamos a comer un pastel-pregunto sonriente

-de chocolate!!!-grito con la sonrisa mas grande que en su rostro pudiera aparecer, sacando un peso de encima a su hermano

-la que tu quieras..

Y ese fue el inicio del cuidado de Edgard, pues muchas cosas debían cambiar en esa cara, para que el chico mas explosivo del mundo pudiera llevar tranquilamente y a termino tan peligrosa proeza, como era traer un niño al mundo.

3 meses después

-AL!!!!...no quiero ir!!!-exclamo con un adorable puchero, mientras , era jalado por su hermano a la consulta del medico, pues ya con 4 meses era hora de su checkeo mensual, al cual no quería ser sometido, pero eso el no lo iba a decidir, pues el tener una curvatura, mucho mas notable en su vientre, no era algo tan simple que digamos.

-nii-san siempre es lo mismo, acaso no vas a entender que es por el bien de tu bebe?-pregunto entre medio enfadado y medio divertido

-pero es que a mi bebe, no le gusta ir al medico…-susurro, mientras ponía una de sus manos en su ya no tan pequeño vientre

-yo creo que te patea por lo porfiado que eres..solamente nos dirá como esta y si te estas alimentando bien no te va a hacer nada mas, recuerda que es solo para checkearlo y si sigues así le voy a decir al medido, que te hospitalice..-susurro malignamente, provocándole escalofríos a su hermano

-pero es que me canso de caminar, acaso no ves que mis tobillos están cada vez mas hinchados al igual que mis pies…sabes eso molesta…-susurro levemente enfadado, mientras se soltaba del agarre de su hermano y comenzaba a caminar decidido a la consulta de Oliver, su medido, a la cual llego en pocos minutos seguidos del menor de los Elric-ahora me va a escuchar quiero que me diga porque me estoy poniendo así..Detesto estar cansado

-pero nii-san debes preguntárselo a el no a mi, yo no se…-

-me estas diciendo que soy tonto??-pregunto con aun mirada llena de odio…

-yo??..claro que no, mejor pacemos que nos debes estar esperando, así aclaras tus dudas

-tienes razón-respondió radiante-mientras mas rápido entremos mas rápido sabré y me podré ir…-susurro triunfante mientras entraba de un rubio un poco asustando de los cambios tan bruscos de animo

-buenos días Edo-kun, como te encuentras??-pregunto Oliver, mientras los dejaba pasar, dentro de la habitación se encontraba Maru, con su notorio vientre de casi 6 meses, poniéndose la camisa

-estaba bastante bien hasta que mi hermano me dijo que me tocaba checkeo, usted comprenderá que para una persona que odia profundamente todo lo relacionado con los hospitales es un asunto un tanto delicado…como esta tu bebe Maru-kun?-pregunto emocionado olvidando por completo al medico y su propio hermano

-estoy muy bien, gracias y tu Edo-kun?-pregunto el pelirrojo que se terminaba de vestir

-en si estoy bien y mi pequeño también, pero últimamente me estoy cansando mucho y eso me molesta bastante, pues a cada rato debo parar para poder descansar…-susurro abatido mientras se sentaba en una silla cercana al del pelirrojo

-pero si eso es normal, mas en tu caso…en los embarazos como subes de peso y ciertos órganos se reubican te cansas mas rápido y mas en tu caso, por tu tamaño…no es que diga nada contra ella, pero al ser mas bajito el sobrepeso te afecta mas…-explico previniendo cualquier arrebato del menor

-eso explica el cansancio…y como esta tu pequeño Dael?

-bien ahora tengo que pasar al jardín a buscarlo, tu comprenderás que al no poder trabajar no puedo pasar solo en casa, pues en mi estado es peligroso, pero eso no quiere decir que sea como una muñeca de porcelana, solo que cualquier cosa que me suceda puede afectar directamente a mi bebe, es por eso que con las personas embarazadas hay que tener mas cuidado, pues el tener una barriga prominente y reflejos mas lentos es un verdadero peligro para estas pequeñas vidas…-susurro risueño mientras acariciaba su vientre.

-bueno viendo que nuestros embarazados están tan risueños examinemos al menor de los dos…-exclamo Oliver

-esta bien…-exclamo Ed, mientras se quitaba la ropa y se subía a la camilla

-bueno viendo a primera vista te vez bastante bien para tus cuatro meses…tu vientre esta bien posicionado, me refiero a que tu bebe esta creciendo en la posición correcta ya que si ese no fuera el caso, tu vientre estaría caída, es como si tuvieras gordo y eso no seria muy bueno para ti y para el bebe…también tu peso es aceptable aunque podría ser mejor…tienes que comer lo que tu hermano te da, es por su bien, ademas no debes abusar de las actividades demasiado bruscas, es verdad que debes seguir con la actividad física, pero no debes abusar, recuerda que eres un hombre por lo cual cualquier cosa puede afectarte en comparación a un embarazo femenino…debes consumir mas agua y evitar esta mucho tiempo parado, así la hinchazón disminuirá, todo es cosa de que te cuides…también te recomiendo que cuando te sientes o acuestes levantes tus piernas para mejorar la circulación en ella y evitar problemas de circulación como varices y pesadez u otros problemas que estos traen…Alphonse, lo que si es que coma muchas mas verduras para evitar problemas de estreñimiento…en si estas bien, pero eso solo significa que debes seguir igual de cuidadoso y cualquier cambio extraño o anormal que sientas vengas a consultarme sin importar la hora

-que bueno que el bebe este bien…-exclamo muy contento Al y Maru…

-cuando voy a empezar a sentirlo?-pregunto Ed

-pues en este mes y a principios del siguiente ya deberías sentirlo completamente…otra duda?

-pues…cuando voy a poder saber el sexo de mi bebe…

-bueno eso ya lo se, pero no quise decirte antes…es

-espere…prefiero no saberlo…será mayor la sorpresa para mi…

-si lo quieres así…no hay problema…

-bueno nii-san yo me voy, pues debo buscar a mi pequeño…-susurro Maru antes de levantarse y partir

-yo te acompaño a la salida…

-doctor Oliver…-pregunto Al, cuando ambos se encontraban ya solos en la consulta

-dime Alphonse…

-que es el bebe de mi hermano?...es que debemos empezar a prepararnos, aunque sea precipitado, pero conociéndolo…

-tu hermano esta gestando a un saludable varón de 4 meses…

-que bueno…muchas gracias doctor…sayonara

-por cualquier cosa ven a visitarme

-así lo haré…"un varón…me pregunto que diría el Taisa si supiera que mi hermano esta gestando un bebe y que mas encima se corto su cabello rubio…bueno pensando en los posibles, no saco nada, debo preocuparme de mi hermano y mi sobrinito…nunca pensé que esperaría un sobrino y mas encima gestado por mi propio hermano"

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo: La vida de embarazo es una locura

-Maru que haces aquí?- preguntó extrañado Ed al ver al chico en su puerta por la mañana

-pues quería pedirte un favor, me gustaría que me acompañes a comprar ropa para mi bebe, pues es la ultima vez fui con Izumi, pero no ha llegado, pero tampoco lo voy esperar a que se digne a recor4dar que tiene un marido embarazado al cual responder…

-ahh…será un placer acompañarte-dijo ilusionado el rubio menor

-entonces que esperamos?

-le aviso a Al, que salgo y nos vamos, que se puede preocupar si salgo así como si nada…

-te entiendo, a estas alturas de mi embarazo, tengo que estar pidiendo un poco, mas permiso, para poder salir de mi propia casa…-dijo un poco hastiado

Así ambos se dirigieron al sector comercial del pueblo

-Has pensado el nombre?- pregunto curioso el rubio

-En realidad no, pues he estado preocupado de otras cosas-dijo con una sonrisa apenada

-Y que puede ser tan importante para olvidar el nombre que le vas a poner a tu bebe?

-Pues tu-aquella respuesta tan sincera dejo desconcertado al menor que dejo de caminar, para ver bien a Maru, haber si este no le estaba tomando el pelo.-si tu y no pongas esa cara, el hecho de conocer a otra persona de igual condición, pero que ha pasado por tanto sufrimiento, me ha hecho pensar como padre, suena extraño, pero siento que mi primer embarazo fue tan distinto a como tu lo estas llevando, debido a que yo lo viví en un ambiente lleno de amor desde un principio y donde la persona que amo esta a mi lado que…

-Se que no es la mejor situación del mundo, para tener un niño, pero al menos pienso que si el estuviera aquí, serpia aun mas insoportable, ya que antes era un pequeño gruñón no me reconocería y lo mas probable es que me pusiera ropa maternal…lo mas probable lo haría de fetiche..-dijo lo ultimo bastante preocupado, sin evitar el fuerte sonrojo de sus mejillas

-no querá ponerte triste-se disculpo

-ya es tristeza lo que siento, es nostalgia, pero igual no puedo añorar una relación que jamás existió, pues el y yo solo compartimos una noche y yo desaparecí completamente de su vida, así que el no es el culpable en este asunto, si no yo…-lagrimas traicioneras cayeron por sus mejillas

-Aun intentas meterte en la cabeza que no es tristeza, se te nota a leguas que sufres, pero debes saber que hay personas que se preocupan por ti, así que no siempre es bueno guardarse todo lo que sentimos en nuestros corazones, pues a veces estos no son capaces de guardas tanto y es ahí cuando uno debe saber que es momento de pedir ayuda, así que confía en las personas que se encuentran a tu alrededor, tanto dolor no es bueno ni para ti ni para el bebe que estas gestando y recuerda tus propias palabras " el será el recuerdo de su padre", ¿acaso quieres que cuando crezca el piense que es la razón de tu dolor y sufrimiento?

-no, pero duele tanto el no poderlo tener a mi lado, el haberlo perdido sin haberlo tenido..-

-Tu fuiste de el y el fue tuyo, aunque fue una noche, el demostró que realmente te ama y estoy seguro que el también esta sufriendo en donde quiera que este…

-pensándolo, he sido un poco egoísta…

-ya lo creo, pero nunca es malo ser un poco egoísta con los demás, pero nunca abusando, siempre piensa en lo que te gustaría tener

-Ya somos dos los que pensamos de la misma forma-hablo una profunda voz desde sus espaldas

-Izumi!!-grito de inmediato Maru, al voltear y efectivamente frente a ellos se encontraba el marido de Maru

-veo que me has extrañado-dijo, mientras era abrazado por su embarazado marido-pero debes tener mas cuidado con tu vientre-dijo con cierta preocupación- no se como puedes moverte con tanta agilidad ha estas alturas de tu embarazo

-es por la llama de la juventud Izumi-le reprocho como si fuera la razón de mayor peso en el mundo

-sigo sin entender de donde sacas esas ideas tan locas y disparatadas, deberías pensar un poco mas en lo que dices, amor-le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras intentaba abrazarlo, pero el menor lo esquivo

-te estas haciendo viejo…-te quería presentar a alguien, este pequeño de aquí es edgard- le hablo a Izumi mientras tomaba a Ed de los brazos- y este Ed..-dijo mirando mal a su marido- pelirrojo anciano es mi marido Izumi-dijo sin ningún tapujo

-Mucho gusto Edgard-le saludo a pesar del trato tan frio de su pareja

-el gusto es mío- le respondió tímidamente, pues tenía cierto parecido Roy y eso lo ponía un poco nervioso.

-Se parece a ti, cuando estabas embarazado de nuestro primer hijo

-quieres decir que estaba pequeño?!-pregunto indignado

-oye!!-alego el rubio en su defensa

-me refiero a que esta igual de tierno a como te veías y como te ves ahora- las mejillas del rubio ante este comentario se sonrojaron furiosamente

-y tu que haces aquí?-pregunto de malas pulgas el peliverde, sin tomar en cuenta el halago de su marido.

-¿Acaso no puedo acompañar a mi marido a comprar la ropa de nuestro bebe?

-hace dos días tu carta no decía eso…-respondió desconfiado, mientras inflaba las mejillas

-no seas infantil, solo quise sorprenderte, tu sabes que no me perdería nada relacionado con nuestro pequeño.

-mira como No te creo nada…-siseo sarcástico, a la vez que tomaba de la mano al rubio y comenzaban a caminar a grandes zancadas

-alguna vez vas a pensar como el embarazado que eres?-le pregunto el pelirrojo siguiéndoles el paso.

-pienso como tal y para no hacer algo contra mi integridad física me alejo de ti-le refuto aumentando el ritmo de sus pasos, sin considerar que el rubio era más pequeño y que el embarazo a el si le afectaba.

-Maru…-intento llamarlo el rubio

-Me estas amenazando?-pregunto el pelirrojo con una sonrisa retadora

-eres un maldito engreído!!-le grito cuando giraba rápidamente para encararlo, olvidando que una de sus manos tenía sujeta una de las muñecas de Edward, lo que provoco que lo tirara con demasiada fuerza, haciendo tropezar.

-…-

-que estas en fecha que te afecte el embarazo-respondió Izumi en defensa, mientras levantaba a un asustado rubio, que si no fuera por los rápidos reflejos del pelirrojo, el menor hubiera caído al piso de vientre, afectando la vida de su pequeño en formación, miedo que se reflejaba perfectamente en el pálido rostro del rubio.

-yo..yo…yo..no quise, es solo que me deje llevar…a veces me sucede..me pasa…no lo puedo evitar-intento excusarse, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar levemente, por lo que pudo haber pasado si el pelirrojo no hubiera cogido a Ed a tiempo

-como puedes darte cuenta el a veces olvida que no puede excederse y todas esas cosas, lo descubrimos en el anterior embarazo y por eso regrese tan pronto la fecha se va acercando. A lo que quiero llegar es se pone un poco hiperactivo, para su condición-

-ya..veo..-dijo no muy seguro el rubio.

-no pienses mal de el, son episodios hormonales que en su caso le dan al final de la gestación, así que discúlpalo, por favor-le decía el pelirrojo mientras acariciaba la espalda del peliverde que aun se encontraba impresionado, por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer

-pero lo importante es que no ha pasado nada, asi que Maru-chan tranquilízate..-le dijo Ed, mientras le acariciaba las manos para consolarlo, lo que solo provoco que Maru lo abrazara posesivamente

-es que…te has convertido en un hijo para mi y pensar en que te puede pasar algo a ti o al bebe, me pone demasiado mal, debes entenderme"!!, son las hormonas….-intentaba hablar a pesar de las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

-Claro Maru…pero si me sigues apretando así, no tendrás hijo ni nieto-palabras que tuvieron efecto de inmediato

-Cambiando de tema, como vas tu embarazo Maru?-pregunto serio esta ves el pelirrojo, tomando de la mano a su pareja, siendo acompañados por Ed, que se sentía un poco extraño entre ellos dos.

-Pues me dijo que iba bastante bien y que debía estar bien este mes que me faltaba pues si no me iba a castigar y le iba a contar a papa que he sido un niño malo y tu sabes que significa eso-le dijo mirándolo acusadoramente

-si, lo se perfectamente, pero mejor cambiemos de tema, no creo que nuestro pequeño acompañante quiera escuchar ese tipo de historia de su amigo.-dijo el pelirrojo

-si son de su vida sexual, no las quiero saber, no quiero tener ese tipo de imágenes de ustedes, podrían generarme graves traumas de por vida…-

-no digas esas cosas de nosotros, sonara que somos unos libidinosos..-dijo Maru con una sonrisa forzada.

-pero van por ese camino…-comento sin pelos en la boca el rubio.

-tu niño…-Maru intentaba ahorcarlo, mientras su marido lo mantenía a ralla.

-amor, recuerda tu embarazo…

-Definitivamente el embarazo es peor que cualquier misión…-suspiro el rubio mirando el cielo y acariciando su vientre-"_Roy, Maru tendrá razón al decirme que me extrañas?"_

Coninutara..

Pd: Siento la tardanza, se que no dice mucho pero en los siguientes, aparecen nuevos personajes!!


	5. Chapter 5

Las cosas siempre pasan por algo

Capitulo V: Partiendo

Tras la experiencia de comprar cosas junto a Maru y su marido aumentaron los deseos de Edgard de tener pronto a su bebe, pues deseaba conocer al hijo de Roy, si se parecería a la "madre" o al padre, la sola idea lo hacia enormemente feliz, pues había podido sacar aquella tristeza que lastimaba su corazón.

Como había dicho Maru tiempo atrás, Roy y el no hubieran tenido esa noche si es que el mayor no hubiera sentido una fuerte atracción por el rubio, por lo cual nuestro pequeño rubio quería hacer a su pequeño el bebe mas feliz del mundo aunque el cariño del padre le faltara.

Ese día había amanecido especialmente contento, hasta su hermano le decía que se alegraba por su cambio de ánimo, pues aquello ayudaría mucho al desarrollo del niño, pero ese día los problemas de Edgard comenzarían.

Se encontraba animadamente hablando con su hermano, cuando sintió que su corazón se aceleraba por algunos segundos, se extraño un poco, pero no le tomo importancia, quizás eran cosas de su embarazo, así que lo dejo pasar. Pero el malestar no desapareció con el transcurso de los días, si no una nueva afección se unió a la esa irregularidad en su ritmo cardiaco. Una punzada a la altura de su pulmón derecho, que le daba cada vez que su ritmo se aceleraba, la sensación que se asemejaba mucho a aun golpe en el estomago que te dejaba sin aire. Ese era el nuevo síntoma que se había sumado, cuando cumplió la segunda semana con el problema.

Como era reticente de ir al medico, había dejado pasar el tiempo, pero con esa nueva complicación se asusto por su bebe, por lo cual partió temprano al consultorio del hermano de Maru.

Cuando le contó al medico lo que sucedió, el gesto de disgusto había quedado presente en el rostro de esta mientras lo revisaba.

-Edward esto puede ser peligroso deberías haber venido cuando se inicio el primer síntoma- le replico, sentándose frente al escritorio.

-Lo se, pero tuve miedo, además he comido mas sano y he hecho todos los ejercicios que me recomendó, pensado que podía ser ,mi mala alimentación, pero al pasar los días el malestar continuaba, al principio solo fue una vez en el día, pero cuando fue avanzando esa semana, su frecuencia había aumentado a unas 3 o 4 veces por día. Aumente mi ración de leche y habían disminuido pero ayer tuve dos y sentí que me faltaba el aire-susurro apenado y asustado.

-¿Tu hermano sabe de esto?-pregunto preocupado

-No le quise contar, pues no lo quise asustar-dijo reticente de mirarlo a los ojos

-Edward, tu hermano ya no es un niño, incluso es mas alto que tu y su compleción es mas robusta que la tuya, por lo cual si te pasa algo el puede prestarte la ayuda mediata, pero sino esta al tanto de que tienes algún problema con tu gestación, el va a pensar que todo va bien y no es así, un caso de embarazo masculino, es mas peligroso que el de una mujer, pues todo el cuerpo de esta condicionado para un posible embarazo, pero un hombre no y el cambio de hombres como ustedes en el interior es parcial, pero no se cuanto.

-Pero…-

-Es verdad que mi hermano no tuvo complicaciones gracias a que yo me había presentado ante un hombre con esta peculiar condición cuando mi hermano era pequeño, pero porque ese hombre era medico se utilizo de conejillo de indias, pero no fue capaz de llegar a termino, gracias a investigaciones y los propios avances de la medicina yo pude traer al mundo a mi sobrino sin problemas, pero los casos son escasos y mas aun nuevos para mi, por lo cual debes contarme cualquier anomalía que sientas, pues debo investigarlo.

-Lo siento-Con lo dicho por el medico se sentía peor y preocupado.

-No es que quiera regañarte, pero tu salud es delicada, según lo que puede ver y ciertos estudios que he hecho, sin contar unos antiguos análisis de sangre tuyos, tu crecimiento en algún momento se detuvo violentamente, por eso cambie la dieta, para impulsar ese crecimiento estancando, es una acción un poco arriesgada a estas alturas, pero si no lo hacia tu vida podría correr peligro, por el consumo del bebe, el requerimiento energético para tu cuerpo en sus condiciones tarde o temprano traería algún síntoma y al parecer ahora lo esta presentando, estas casi en tus 5 meses y ya pasaste la parte mas peligrosa, pero también pasaste a una etapa riesgosa solo para ti, al bebe le queda aumentar de peso y madurar, auque un nacimiento seria fatal para ambos, así que mantente alerta de cualquier cambio, pues si estas empeoran tendrás que partir a la capital de inmediato junto con tu hermano, al encuentro de un colega mío, especialista en embarazos de alto riesgo masculinos, sin olvidar que allá cuentan con mayor tecnología e implementos mas avanzaos de los que yo poseo.-

-Ya veo- Sus peores miedos se habían confirmado.

Tras despedirse del doctor, se fue a su casa, pero durante todo el camino pensó sobre sus posibilidades.

No le puedo contar a Maru, pues esto puede desencadenar que de a luz antes de tiempo, por lo cual como me dijo, debo decirle a Alphonse. Tan solo espero que mi bebe se desarrolle hasta que sea capaz de sobrevivir sin problemas fuera de mi vientre, para ello debo seguir las indicaciones, cada acción que realice es por el bienestar de ello, no puedo perderlo, si le pasar algo me muero con el, así que se fuerte por mama-le decía a su hijo no-nato mientras llegaba a la casa preparándose para la conversas con que tendría con su hermano, que de pequeño no le quedaba nada.

Como había previsto su hermano se había molestado por haberle ocultado información valiosa para su salud, entendía, pero seguía siendo su hermano menor y sentía la obligación de protegerlo.

-Por favor Ed, ya no soy un niño, puedo valerme por mi mismo, así que te pido que confíes en mi como tu sostén, el medico te dijo muchas cosas que son verdad, pues tuviste un mal crecimiento por mi culpa, así que te lo pido cuídate para cambiar esta situación, si te pasara algo no se que seria de mi, eres lo único que me queda en la vida, por eso cuídate hermano-

-Lo siento, no es mi intención, pero sin darme cuenta a todos preocupo y no me gusta hacerlo y…-pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, odiaba sentirse así, pues siempre había podido manejar sus emociones, pero con su embarazo y sus hormonas no podía. Sintió que su hermano lo abrazaba cariñosamente y le acariciaba la espalda para reconfortarlo. ¿Qué seria de el sin su hermano?.

Tras ese pequeño altercado la comunicación entre los hermanos se había vuelto aun mas estrecha para alegría del meno, pues así podía estar al tanto de la salud de su hermano, por lo cual así sentía que retribuía todo el tiempo que su hermano le había dedicado.

Siguiendo las indicaciones del medico, los síntomas de Ed habían disminuido casi al mes de hincado el tratamiento, para entonces Ed ya había alcanzado unos próximos 6 meses, todos pensaban que aquellos extraños síntomas habían desaparecido, para alivio del bebe, pero estaban equivocados.

Ed ese día se encontraba solo, pues su hermano había salido a comprar víveres, algo cotidiano. El rubio se encontraba sentado leyendo un libro sobre embarazos femeninos cuando sintió la punzada en el pulmón, pensó que solo había sido un susto momentáneo, pero el malestar volvió con mayor tiempo de duración, siendo seguido por aquel saltón en el pecho, el cual le estaba doliendo horrores.

Su vientre se tenso, su hijo estaba inquieto y como no estarlo sino podía respirar bien, se encontraba desesperado, pues no sabia cuanto tiempo su hermano demoraría en volver, ya que estaba seguro que no seria capaz de salir siquiera de la casa.

Con esfuerzo se levanto del sillón, pero su movimiento fue para peor, pues sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, quedando sentado en el piso sin fuerzas, para poder levantarse. Las cosas comenzaron a darle vuelta, pues se estaba ahogando, le estaba doliendo horrores la cabeza y estaba aterrado por u bebe.

Fue así como lo encontró Alphonse al borde de la inconciencia lo que o asusto, dejando todas las cosas que tenia, tomando a su hermano en brazos y saliendo lo mas rápido a la consulta del medico. Fue lo último que supo Ed antes de perder la conciencia.

Se sentía sumamente relajado, no sentía nada, peor presentía que algo raro sucedía, pues comenzó a escuchar leves sonidos que se fueron intensificando, con pereza comenzó a abrir los ojos, de primeras la luz los lastimo un poco, por ende tuvo que pestañear varias veces para poder enfocar y cuando lo hizo supo que no estaba en su casa, por el techo blanco que podía ver.

Al parecer se encontraba en la consulta, pero ¿ Por que?, el no recordaba haber pedido una consulta. Unos minutos después se encontró despierto y se dio cuenta que tenia una mascarillas de oxigeno, como algunas agujas en el brazo, eso ya era raro.

-¡¡Nii-san!!-Escucho el grito contento de su hermano que se acero presuroso con las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas.

Después del grito de su hermano apareció el medico en su campo visual que comenzó a revisarlo, el se dejo hacer pues sentía el cuerpo entumecido, aun no entendía del todo el ajetreo.

-Nos asustaste Ed-le dijo el medico, que mirándolo de cerca tenia un aspecto de cansancio e insomnio

-¿Qué sucedió?-la voz se le escuchaba pastosa y rara por la mascarilla

-No te esfuerces- Le dijo su hermano-Valla a descansar, si sucede algo cualquier cosa yo le aviso.-

-Ok. Llámame ante cualquier cosa-y desapareció de la vista de Ed

-Pensé que me ibas a dejar, llevas inconciente casi 5 días Ed, me asuste mucho cuando llegue a casa y te vi en el suelo pálido y delirando por fiebre…cuando te traje el doctor me dijo que sucedió lo que mas tenia, tu cuerpo había colapsado por la presión, me dijo que…si despertabas te tenia que llevar a la capital, no importaba como, pero tu debes ver a los especialistas de la ciudad, allá te pueden dar los cuidados necesarios y las medicinas qe aquí no hay…-el semblante del rubio menos se mostraba alegre, pero la preocupación y el miedo estaban latentes en sus ojos.

-"Así que casi me muero, que irónica es la vida, en el otro mundo la muerte no me preocupaba y ahora siento que debo luchar con todas mis fuerzas para vivir" ¿Y Maru?-pregunto débilmente

-El pobre se entero hace 2 días que perdiste la conciencia, aunque escucho mientras hablaba con su marido, ahí se puso tan nervioso y tenso que rompió la fuente. Al tercer de tu inconciencia dio a luz a un pequeño varón. Ha intentado venir a verte pero su hermano se lo tiene prohibido, hasta que te tenga el alta.-

-Así es, recién ahí podrá verte y a ti recién podré darte de alta en 4 días mas, aunque creo que tu hermano ya te contó, tendrán que viajar a la capital, los acompañaría, pero soy el medico del pueblo. Así que Ed, debes recuperarte para partir en viaje, pues tu salud ha decaído bastante- dijo bastante preocupado el medico, que había aparecido.

-¿Pero el viaje no será peor?

-Tendrían que caminar cerca de un día hasta llegar al pueblo que tiene estación de tren, desde ahí llegaran rápido, lo complicado será el trecho que tendrán que caminar-

-Haré lo que sea necesario para salvar a mi pequeño-Dijo resuelto Edward.

Con aquella convicción a los 4 días Es fue dado de alta, listo para hincar aquel viaje. Conoció al pequeño de Maru, que era una copia exacta de Izumi, hasta ahí todo estuvo bien, pero cuando supo los preparativos del viaje, sus animo se fueron al suelo.

-¡Yo no me voy a vestir de chica!- se escuchó el grito por toda la casa.

-Es la única forma en que podíamos viajar en paz, los embarazos masculinos son escasos y muchos lo encuentran una aberración, pero si andas como una chica no levantaras sospechas ¡Por favor! Si no fuera necesario no te lo pediría. Yo le pregunte a Maru y me dijo que era la forma mas segura con tus cercanos 6 meses-Decía Al intentando convencer a su hermano.

-…-Al haber escuchado el nombre de Maru, su hermano había encontrado un punto a favor- Solo lo haré por el bebe-Dijo renuente

Y el día de la partida llego, la despedida fue dolorosa para ed y Maru, principalmente por sus hormonas. El doctor les había acompañado hasta la entrada del pueblo donde les dio las indicaciones correspondientes

-Cuídense-Se despidió el medico y así partieron.

Alphonse iba con el bolso mas grande y pesado, mientras que Ed iba con uno mas pequeño, que hacia juego con su ropa, pues al final había tenido que ceder. La tierna chica embarazada que reflejaba llevaba en la parte superior un blusón maternal celeste con algunos encajes y abajo una falda a las rodillas de color café, en los pies llevaba unos botines negros, aquella imagen la completaba con un sombrero blanco que cubría su corto cabello rubio, si no fuera eso si por el ceño fruncido se vería realmente adorable con su redondo vientre.

-Si un hombre intenta coquetearme, lo mato-dijo furioso.

-Lo que quieras hermano-dijo contento al, a espaldas de su hermano.

Así comenzaron su pequeña travesía por el pequeño bebe no-nato.

Continuara…

no actulizao hace milenios, pero mas tarde que nunca …no tengo excusas validas intentare actulziar mas seguido. Eso de que se le acelara en el corazon, eso m pasa a mi a veces xD


	6. Chapter 6

Las cosas siempre pasan por algo

Capítulo VI:

Habían salido temprano del pueblo, por lo cual llevaban casi una hora caminando, su hermano aun se veía muy molesto por su atuendo, por lo cual intento evitar cualquier tipo de conversación hasta que Ed fuera el que la iniciara. No es no quiera hablar con su hermano, pero su hermano con sus más de seis meses era impredecible, así que prefería evitar cualquier tipo de disputa entre ambos, pues su hermano además recién había salido de una crisis bastante complicada, por lo cual no quería arriesgar la poca salud que su hermano había recuperado, después de esos horribles cinco días.

-¿Alphonse Elric me estas escuchando?-Escucho la ofuscada voz de su hermano

-Ah??-Pregunto totalmente perdido

-Genial, ahora que estoy vestido de chica me ignoras, eres de lo mejor hermano, tan solo necesitabas salir de pueblo para empezar a ignorarme-Sentencio con las mejillas infladas, un gesto totalmente infantil

-Estaba pensando en otro cosa hermano, no te estaba ignorando, además tu me has ignorado en la hora que llevamos caminando, si no mal recuerdo-exclamo con cierta diversión para ver hasta qué punto seguir con su enojo fingido

-Pero si tú no me has hablado, ¿Por qué me reprochas a mí que no te haya hablado?-

-Hermano últimamente tu ánimo no ha estado muy bueno que digamos, por lo cual quiero evitar cualquier tipo de exaltación de tu parte, por ende si inicio una conversación que no te gusta eso sería malo para ti y el bebe-Dijo con total calma

-¿Por qué siempre piensas todo tanto antes de hacerlo?-pregunto infantilmente

-Hermano tan solo es precaución-

-Lo que sea, además ya estoy aburrido de este silencio, al menos podrías hablar de cualquier cosa, no se lo que quieras, pero no quiero caminar el resto del día en silencio

-Estás hablando tu-

-Que exasperante muchacho, acaso aprendiste malos modales con winry? –pregunto indignado

-En realidad me comentaba como eras tú-Le dijo tranquilamente para desquicio del mayor

-Si alguien día la volviera a ver, la voy a estrangular, por decir cosas que no debe decir, como se le ocurre decir eso de mí a mi pobre hermano, que no recuerda a su hermano, esa niña no tiene escrúpulos, solo maldad y ambición dentro de sí—decía lleno de veneno, mientras realizaba extraños gestos con las manos

-Hermano eso ya paso, además lo que decía no distaba mucho de la realidad-Le comento rayando en la sinceridad

-¿Qué quieres insinuar, querido hermano?-Le pregunto con una muy mal cara que no le dio muy buena espina a Alphonse

-Absolutamente nada, además ella ya no está aquí así que ya no importan en lo mas mínimo ¿cierto hermano?-Le pregunto con una esforzada sonrisa

-es verdad, ella está muy lejos así que no importa en lo mas mínimo, ahora debemos pensar en el bebe que vendrá al mundo, pues en el tengo que dedicar mi tiempo en los próximos años-

-Pareces realmente una madre nii-san.-

-Me estás diciendo que parezco una chica?-Pregunto con extraño tic

-Dije que serias una buena madre en ese sentido, no que eras una mujer, si no un buen padre, acaso no te sientes como una madre, así de cercano? Además tu estas gestando al bebe, yo creo que eso debe ser lo más alucinante que puede experimentar una mujer, por lo cual encuentro increíble que tengas aquel don dentro de tu cuerpo y el cual se está gestando en estos momentos-

-Lo sé, a pesar de todo es una experiencia muy extraña, nada de lo que haya vivido se compara a esto, así que es complicado de decirlo, pero estoy bien como estoy, no me arrepiento de lo que sucedió en nuestro mundo, ya que me ha traído una de las alegrías más grandes del mundo tras reencontrarme contigo, así que no tengo nada que reprochar a la vida, si no agradecerle esta oportunidad de formar una familia contigo y este pequeño bebe, a pesar de que no sea lo mismo, le daré todo el amor que le pudimos haber dado los dos.-

-Sera un gran chico-

-¿Un gran chico?-pregunto extrañado, mientras detenía sus pasos.

-Etto- A Alphonse se le había salido algo que supuestamente no sabía

-¿Le preguntaste al doctor sobre el sexo de mi bebe?-pregunto intrigado

-es que necesitaba saber a que debía atenerme hermano, no fue con mala intención, ¡Te lo aseguro!-suplico asustando cerrando los ojos, había metido la pata y feo.

-No te preocupes tanto, también tenía ganas de saberlo y ahora que se, mejor, así que da lo mismo, pero para la próxima si yo digo no, Alphonse es no-exclamo serio mientras reiniciaba la marcha

-Lo siento hermano, no se volverá a repetir-dijo con aire culpable

-Ya, tampoco es para que te sientas culpable, no era tan importante, pero para la próxima si puede serlo, por eso te pido, que en una próxima oportunidad lo recapacites, no puedes andar por la vida intertanto saber lo que otros no quieren, ahí se alberga la privacidad.-

-No se volverá a repetir, ahora es mejor que sigamos, para que lleguemos antes del anochecer-

-Me pregunto por qué no habrá trasporte para este lado del pueblo-Se dijo intrigado el rubio mayor

-Puede que no tomen mucho el tren-Respondió no muy seguro de su respuesta

-Pero es de lo más extraño, ya que es el medio de trasporte más rápido que hay aquí, así que creo que debería haber un trasporte para él, en caso de emergencia o para los víveres, ya que para buscarlos, pasan días y se van por otro camino que va a las montañas del este- Le comentaba a la vez que iba atando cavos en su cabeza.

-Si lo pones desde esa perspectiva, deberían tener un medio de trasporte directo al tren-

-El doctor dijo que caminando esta aun día, por lo cual en vehículo es mucho más rápido y práctico, incluso en mi condición tan delicada, no hay forma en que pueda llegar si no es caminando, lo que encuentro muy extraño- Exclamó indignado de no verle respuesta a todo aquel asunto.

-Pero preguntándote por eso, no vas a solucionar mucho, ya no hay vuelta sin contar que ya llevamos cerca de 2 horas caminando, no querrás devolverte, para preguntar por alguien que nos pueda llevar, sin olvidar que siempre ha sido así aquí.-Comento su hermano intentando dar por zanjado aquel tema

-Tan solo me extraña, además…nada olvidalo-exclamo fastidiado apurando el ritmo de sus pasos

-Hermano, no te enojes-

-Solamente quieres que deje el tema de lado, simplemente estoy pensando en ello, no es como si volviera al pueblo a solucionar esta situación tan extraña. Mi prioridad ahora es mi hijo Alphonse, tan impulsivo ya no soy, así que no vengas con esas cosas de intentar evitar los temas conmigo-A pesar de haberle respondido a su hermano no había disminuido el ritmo de sus pasos.

-Hermano, ¿descansemos? Allá a un par de kilómetros se ve el inicio de un bosque y se ven algunas rocas, podríamos descansar ahí, no es bueno que camines tanto bajo este sol-

-¿Ahora te preocupas de mi?-Le pregunto a un molesto

-¡Niisan!-Su hermano ya se estaba extralimitando con la situación, tenía mucha paciencia, pero no tanta.

-Ya, descansemos donde dijiste, mis pies ya empezaron a doler un poco…lo siento-Susurro suavemente, pero lo suficientemente alto para que su hermano pudiera escuchar

-Aprovechamos de comer algo, pues deber mantener tu cuerpo en equilibrio-Le contesto su hermano que había escuchado perfectamente y que entendí lo que más podía los exabruptos de su hermano.

Con eso en mente caminaron los siguientes minutos en silencio, acercándose al bosque que había divisado el menor de los rubios, el cual se veía agradable para un merecido descanso.

-Alphonse, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-Pregunto el mayor

-Dime nii-san-Exclamo dispuesto mientras le entregaba algo de comer a su hermano, ya que se habían puesto debajo de un árbol para poder descansar.

-¿Tu quieres a Havoc?-Pregunto directamente el mayor

-¿Nani?-Pronuncio totalmente sorprendido, sonrojándose furiosamente

-Tan solo quería saber, pues en un principio no tuve ánimo para nada, pero al pasar el tiempo me di cuenta que también andabas melancólico y algunas veces te escuche susurrar el nombre Jean, solamente quiero saber si lo querías, no te voy a recriminar, ya que no tengo el derecho de hacerlo, es cosa de mirarme el vientre-Comento divertido, acariciándose tiernamente su prominente vientre., mientras se acercaba a unas rocas que se encontraban cerca de su hermano.

Todo sucedió con en cámara lenta, cuando Edward se sentó en una de las rocas que le había indicado su hermano, este de inmediato comenzó a brillar, con la misma intensidad con la cual se hacia un circulo de trasmutación. El rubio mayor había quedando paralizado por la sorpresa de reconocer la alquimia en ese lugar.

Alphonse lo vio aterrado, pues veía como lentamente se desvanecía, lo más rápido que puso se levanto y corrió hacia su hermano.

-¡¡Nii-san!!-Grito con temor Alphonse antes de lograr rozar con sus dedos la mano de su hermano, en ese momento ambos brillaron y desaparecieron de aquel lugar, sin dejar rastro alguno, como si jamás hubiera existido un círculo de trasmutación y los hermanos Elric. Dejando el lugar en completo silencio.

Continuara

Siento que sea tan corto, pero el siguiente será más largo y ocurrirán más cosas


	7. Chapter 7

Las cosas siempre pasan por algo

Capitulo VII: Noticias

Desde la partida de los hermanos Elric habían pasado cerca de 2 semanas, la gran mayoría sentía la falta de aquellos pequeños tan llenos de vida, principalmente Maru que los extrañaba como un padre, aunque tampoco tenia mucho tiempo para hacerlo debido a su recién nacido y su hijo mayor, era una tarea de tiempo completo. Al menos se alegraba que ambos estuvieran juntos.

Maru se encontraba caminando por las calles del pueblo para ir a comprar cuando vio a un hombre que jamás había visto por el pueblo, era un hombre alto, de piel blanca y de cabello negro azabache, realmente no le sonaba de nada, aunque era muy atractivo, pero en esos momentos no tenia tiempo que perder, pues debía comprar pañales para su pequeño que esperaba en casa con su marido.

Cuando volvió de las compras el hombre seguía en la plazuela del pueblo sentado, al parecer esperaba a alguien, pero había algo en el rostro de este que destilaba melancolía y tristeza, ante ello no podía desviarse y hacerse el desentendido. Su marido tendría que esperar con el bebe.

-¿Disculpe busca a alguien?-Pregunto amablemente Maru al hombre en cuestión.

-A decir verdad busco a dos personas para ser exactos, son hermanos.- Respondió un poco mas animado, ya que al parecer la gente de este pueblo era mucho mejor del último que había salido.

-Usted no es de aquí ni de los alrededores-Afirmo el chico, mirándolo detenidamente. Definitivamente no era de ahí

-No, vengo de muy lejos, pero eso no importa. El tiempo que halla viajado o las penurias no me importan- Exclamo como si lo que hubiera dicho no importara.

-¿Y cómo son las personas que busca? Quizás lo puedo ayudar…Pero que mala educación la mía, por favor lo invito a mi casa, debe estar cansado y hambriento.-Exclamo un poco avergonzado

-No se preocupe, no quiero causar molestias-Respondió. Aunque no esperaba tanta amabilidad.

-No es ninguna molestia para mi, vamos- Finalizo, tomando de uno de los brazos al hombre que era mas alto que el y llevándolo a casa.

-¿Y a quienes busca?-Pregunto Maru con curiosidad.

-Busco a unos hermanos, uno es mas pequeño que el otro. Ambos son rubios de ojos color miel. El mas pequeño es de cabello largo y…- Pero se detuvo, ya que el chico que lo llevaba se habia detenido abruptamente.-¿Sucede algo?-Pregunto extrañado de la reacción del chico

-¿Acaso se llaman…Edward y Alphonse…Elric?-Pregunto sin poder creer en la gran coincidencia.

-Exactamente! A ellos busco, los has visto?-Pregunto ansioso. Al fin había encontrado alguien que los conocía. Quizás estuvieran en el pueblo-¿Están aquí?-Pregunto esperanzado

-Estuvieron aquí, pero se fueron de viaje, por un problema de salud en Ed.-Respondio. Ese hombre quizás tenia algo que ver con Ed, algo se lo decía.

-¿Qué le sucedió a chibi?-Se le salió sin darse cuenta, por la preocupación naciente.

-Es mejor que te lo explique cuando estén sentado…pues si vienes de los mismos lugares que el te llevaras una gran sorpresa- Comento, apurando el paso para llegar a casa.

Minutos después

-Amor llegue!!!-Grito Maru al llegar a la casa.

-Mam!!!-Llego gritando su hijo mayor.

-¿Cómo te portaste?-Pregunto con cariño dejando las cosas de la compra

-Ben, pero para taba de loco-Dijo divertido el niño, a la vez que un hombre a parecía con un bebe en brazos.

-Te demoraste…-Comento afligido, dejándole al bebe en los brazos de Maru.

-Solo fue un rato, además me encontré con …¿Cómo te llamas? Se me olvido preguntarte…-Pregunto avergonzado, mientras mecía a su bebe.

-Roy Mustang…-Respondió un tanto extrañado, sentía que había algo raro en esta familia.

-Un gusto Roy, mira el es mi marido y estos son nuestros hijos-

-Un…gusto-Respondió estoicamente- Un momento ¿Sus hijos?-Pregunto al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho el otro chico.

-Si, son nuestros…es mejor que te sientas, ya que hay mucho que contar, lo más seguro es que te impresiones.-Aseguro emocionado guiándolo a la sala de casa.

Horas después

-Creo que fuiste muy enérgico amor-

-Solo dije como fueron las cosas-Exclamo indignado a su marido, mientras miraba con cierta preocupación a Roy qu no había emitido sonido algunos en la última media hora. Se encontraba mirando la nada y ya comenzaba a preocuparlo.-¿Estas bien Roy?

-…-

-Amor has algo!!-Hablo exasperado Maru, ante la falta de reacción.

-Solo podemos esperar, no se que podrías hacer tu. Además como dijiste vienen de un lugar donde esto no ocurre, asi que debe digerir toda la información y…-

-Voy a ser padre!!!-Aquel grito asusto a la pareja que ya pensaban que habían choqueado al pobre hombre

-Creo que ya lo supero amor- Le comento su marido. Maru se sentía mejor al saber que Roy había reaccionado bien.

-Debo ir a buscarlos de inmediato si lo que me dices es verdad-Hablo atropelladamente el hombre

-Creo que lo mejor es que descanses, ya que lo mas probable es que hallan llegado a la ciudad y ahí va a ser muy difícil encontrarlos. Se como debes sentirte, pues yo he tenido muchas ganas de ir a verlos por el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, pero como vez no puedo hacerlo, tan solo espero que estén bien, debido al decaimiento que tuvo Ed.

-Me gustaría mucho hacerlo, ya que llevo mucho tiempo viajando y buscándolos, pero en esta situación no lo puedo hacer, me diento con las fuerzas repuestas gracias a ti. Me siento muy agradecido que los hallas cuidado, ya que ellos han tenido una vida muy difícil, desde la muerte de su madre, asi que tan solo te deseo lo mejor para ti y tu familia, pero mi tiempo en tu pueblo ya ha terminado- Comunico el alquimista

-Si esa es tu decisión, tan solo espero que los veas y los cuides. Ed ha sufrido mucho el no estar a tu lado, a pesar de no decirlo, es fácil de ver en su mirada y en su expresión. Asi que por favor hazlo feliz, que sonría siempre, que no aparezca aquella expresión de tristeza en su rostro.-Le pidió Maru

-Lo hare, en parte por ti y por mi, ya que deseo hacerlo feliz como no tienes idea. Por eso vine a buscarlos cuando desaparecieron. No me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados viendo como la persona mas importante de mi vida desaparecía ante mis ojos y esperar seguir adelante. Ese muchacho me va a escuchar cuando me vea-

-espero que estés bien-Se despidió el chico, mientras veía como Roy iba desapareciendo por el camino hacia el tren.-Tan solo espero que Ed sea tan feliz como se lo merece al igual que su hermano que también escondía algo en su corazón.-

Horas mas tardes

_-*Aun me es difícil poder creer lo que me dijo ese muchacho, pero la prueba estaba ante mis ojos, tan solo era cosa de ver a esos dos niños, eran idénticos a esos hombres, pero también esta el hecho de que estuvo al lado de ellos todo el tiempo que estuvieron aquí, solos y con aquello. No puedo ni imaginarme a Ed en esta situación…debe verse adorable, siendo pequeño de ojos grandes y expresivos…ahora que lo recuerdo me dijeron que no es muy común asi que tuvo que viajar vestido de chica, jejej debe verse increíble, deseo tanto verlo y estrecharlo en mis brazos. Si tan solo hubiera sido más rápido y los hubiera alzado en el momento, pero al menos pude atravesar la abertura gracias a Havoc, aunque estoy seguro que el también quería venir conmigo, pero alguien debía quedarse de cabeza.*- _Pensaba con aire ausente, mientras caminaba por la ruta que le habían indicado.

Roy no podía creer que no hubiera medio de trasporte que llevara al tren, el cual era la vía principal para llegar a la capital, pero al parecer ese lugar tenía una sociedad menos avanzada asi que no los podía ocultar, quizás algún dia le verían el sentido de tener un medio rápido para llegar el tren, pero por el momento estaba bien caminar, asi le ayudaba a pensar en su chibi, el cual estaría rebosante de vida con una pequeña vida en su interior. Aun podía recordar aquella noche en la cual este se le entrego y todo lo que se había preocupado al no encontrarlo a la mañana. Pensó que lo iba a perder cuando lo vio directamente a los ojos, estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su amor por la estabilidad de su mundo. Era un gran militar, pero aun seguía siendo un niño. El se encargaría de mimarlo y darle todo el amor y cariño del mundo, de eso estaba seguro.

Estaba atardeciendo cuando vio un bosque aparecer a la lejanía, por lo que se veía habían unas rocas cercas. Estas le servirían para la noche, ya que no seria bueno avanzar en medio de la noche sin luna. Asi que con la idea de acampar siguió su camino entusiasmado, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver, mientras se acercaba, extrañas quemaduras y símbolos que se le hacían muy familiares en una de las rocas del lugar. Aquello no podía ser verdad, ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera un circulo de transmutación en aquel lugar?. Habia algo extraño, si en ese lugar no conocían la alquimia.

Se acerco con sigilo a la roca analizándola cuidadosamente, al acercarse mas para poder descifrar los signos que se encontraban inscritos encontró restos de cabello rubio, pero un cabello que se le hacía muy familia. Acerco sus manos temblorosas al reconocer aquello, pero tan solo al rozar la roca esta reaccionó, impidiéndole mover la mano. Al parecer se activaba al simple contacto humano, el círculo brillo a tal nivel que le obligo a cerrar los ojos y de inmediato supo que ya no estaba en aquel lugar, pues había dejado de tocar la roca e incluso el suelo.

Había sido trasportado por un circulo de transmutación. Aquello era demasiado extraño

Continuara…

Siento el retraso de la continuación de esrta historia que cuenta con tan pocos capítulos desde su creación y eso ya es un buen tiempo, bueno ahora como he obtenido un netbook con mucho esfuerzo espero avanzar mas rápido. Para los que siguen esta historia creo que quedan como 6 capitulos mas para el desenlace, los capítulos son cortos, ya que la historia no es muy larga.

Grax por los que siguen


	8. Chapter 8

Las cosas siempre pasan por algo

Capitulo VIII:

No estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba sucediendo, hace unos instantes se encontraba sentado junto a su hermano cerca de un bosque y ahora solo podía sentir que se encontraba flotando, estaba asustado, así que no había intentado abrir los ojos, aunque sería lo más prudente en una situación asi, pero lo único que lo tranquilizaba era el hecho de sentir la mano de su hermano, saber que se encontraba junto a su hermano en aquello.

Quizás alguien había dejado un circulo de trasmutación en algún momento y su hermano por el estado en el cual se encontraba habia logrado activarla , aunque sonaba demasiado fantástico para todo ello, pero no quería pensar que alguien le deseaba mal a su hermano en ese mundo en el que se encontraban, aunque ya no estaba tan seguro si seguían en este, pero sentía que ya no se encontraban en aquel apacible mundo.

-Al!-Pudo escuchar a su hermano antes de sentir una poderosa ráfaga de viento, ante ello abrió los ojos un poco desorientado y lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras.

-…-No podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Junto a su hermano se encontraban suspendidos en el aire, no estaban a mucha altura, pero si a una considerable sobre un lago, por la impresión ni siquiera fue capaz de reconocer la ciudad ni nada, solo estaba pendiente de no soltar a su hermano en ningún momento el cual tampoco daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

-Al…-Edward habia intentado decir algo a su hermano, pero un fuerte desplandor, junto a un gran estruendo le obligo a cerrar los ojos, después eso pudieron sentir como la fuerza de gravedad comenzó a afectarlos.-matare al que hizo ese circulo!-fue lo que grito a todo pulmon Ed, mientras apretaba con mayor fuerza la mano de su hermano y con la otra se bajaba el vestido.

La caída era inevitable, Al intento proteger con su cuerpo el de su hermano, para que no recibiera de lleno el golpe, pues en su estado podria ser peligroso. No podía negar que estaba asustado con todo ello. ¿Cómo era posible que de un momento a otro hubieran aparecido suspendidos en el aire, quien sabe en que lugar?. Odiaba la mala suerte que los acechaba. Lo ultimo que hizo fuer abrazar con fuerza el cuerpo de su hermano, mientras su cuerpo se impactaba con la fría agua.

El golpe habia aturdido a Alphonse, pues sentía como su hermano intentaba tirarlo a la superficie cuando fue capaz de recuperar la conciencia completamente. En cuanto lo logro comenzó a nadar en busca de aire, logrando llegar a la superficie en cuestión de segundos junto a su hermano, ambos respiraban agitadamente, por la adrenalina, por lo que habia pasado y por la temperatura de agua. Debían salir pronto de ahí, pues el agua podria ser peligrosa para la salud de Ed.

-Al esperame!-Pudo sentir el llamado de su hermano, mas lejos de lo que esperaba y su oído no se equivocaba, su hermano estaba a varios metros lejos de el.

-Vamos Ed, nada más rápido-Le dijo Al asustado.

-La ropa me pesa junto al niño, ¡Se mas considerado!-Le grito totalmente ofendido. No es que lo hiciera a propósito, pero justo la ropa que llevaba con el agua se hacía muy pesada y a demás debía considerar el hecho de su avanzado embarazo, no era para estar haciendo competición.

-Ya voy…-Había olvidado por completo ese detalle. Su hermano no se encontraba en condiciones normales para salir pronto del agua. Tras unos largos minutos de bastante esfuerzo fue capaz de salir y ayudar a su hermano a salir del agua, el cual se movia aun mas lento con el peso de la ropa encima.

-Estoy muerto- Alego Ed tras el esfuerzo de salir del agua, simplemente se encontraba agotado de tanta batalla, además sino hacían fuego pronto se enfermerian ambos y quien sabe como lo tomaria el cuerpo de Ed en ese estado.

-Buscare madera para hacer una fogata, creo que tendrías que sacarte la ropa, pues además de estar pesada te va a hacer mal.-Le comento su hermano antes de salir a bsucar madera-

-Como si no supiera…-Con toda la molestia del mundo, comenzó a sacarse la ropala falda y la bota, pues no se snetia muy a gusto desvistiéndose copletamente, asi que esperaría la fogata para secar la blusa, no se la sacaría, quien sabe con lo que se podria topar y no estaba para ser lastiamdo, era mejor ser cuidadosos, no tenia la mas n¿minima idea de donde estaba asi que la vida de su pequeño podria estar en peligro en cualquier momento.

Tras unos minutos de espera su hermano volvió con suficiente leña, la cual prendió rápidamente para reconcorte de ambos. Era de noche, estaba fresco, pero no hacia suficiente frio, aunque Al habia insistido en que se sentaran juntos cerca de la fogata mientras esperaban que sus cosas se secaran. Mientras esperaban decidieron comer algo, pues no tenían nada mas que hacer. Obviamente el que mas comio fue Edward para alegría de Al, pues eso significaba que su hermano estaba mejor, pues tenia buen apetito anque lo que comia tan animadamente eran galletas con leche. Definitivamente habia sido una buena idea envolver todo en bolsas plásticas, si no ahora estarin con frio y hambre.

Cuando ambos finalizaron su comida, Al le insistió a su hermano que se quedara cerca de la fogata mientras el armaba la carpa, pues no quería que su hermano se agitara mas de lo debido, pues ya no quería mas sorpresas en el camino, con las que habia vivido ese dia tenia mas que suficiente por un buen tiempo.

-Al la ropa que traíamos ya esta seca…- Comento Ed, mientras se vestia, siendo imitado por su hermano- EL resto de la ropa aun esta humeda.-

-La ropa que traia era mas gruesa, pues Maru me habia comentado que en el pueblo siempre habia buen clima, pero al salir de este el clima cambiaba considerablemente, asi que se demorara mas en secarse-

-Cambiando de tema, ¿Qué crees que nos paso?-Pregunto serio Ed, ya que lo hechos aun estaba bastante frescos y todo era muy confuso como para no cuestionarlo.

-En realidad todo es muy extraño, considerando el hecho de haber encontrado un circulo de alquimia en aquel mundo, supuestamente alla era imposible hacer alquimia, a pesar de ser un mundo bastante parecido a este. Por mas que lo pienso es algo que realmente me desconcierta, pues no logro encontrar una razón posible a todo esto, sin olvidar el hecho de que el circulo se activo cuando lo tocaste, es decir necesitaba que alguien hiciera contacto con el para manifestarse y eso es muy raro, pues ¿para que alguien iba a dejar un circulo de trasmutación de ese tipo que solo se activa al toque para activarse y trasportar a lo que lo toco?- Realmente lo que habían vivido era muy extraño

-También había considerado eso, pero también pensé, que no podía ser simplemente para que cualquier persona lo activara, debes considerar el lugar en el cual se encontraba. Estaba en medio de la nada, para ser simplemente uno de contacto. Tenía que ser hecho de alquimista a alquimista, no se me puede ocurrir otra cosa. Solo los alquimistas usan la alquimia con las manos y yo lo primero que puse en la roca, fueron mis manos, aunque lleve mucho tiempo sin usarlas para ello, simplemente queda grabado como una huella única en las manos. Simplemente aquella situación es muy confusa, tantos factores a considerar en un lugar tan remoto y donde la alquimia no existe, puede que incluso, por muy poco lógico que suene, puede que alla sido coincidencia que nosotros hallamos pasado, pues existe la posibilidad que ese circulo fuera para otros alquimistas.-

-No creo que sea solo coincidencia hermano, seria por lo menos decirlo demasiada-Comento no muy convencido Al

-Ya lo se, ni a mi me gusta como suena eso, pero ¿Cómo podemos pensar que alguien nos dejo ese cierculo de transmutación? ¿Cómo podía saber que íbamos a pasar por ahí y que íbamos a tocarlo?, además aunque le encontremos un sentido a todo esto no tiene relevancia, pues no sabemos donde estamos y eso me preocupa mucho mas que saber lo otro, auque suene mucho mas interesante.-Comento molesto por toda la situación que estaban pasando. Mientras miraba distraídamente el bosque en el cual se encontraban.

-No lo se, viendo un poco el bosque igual se me hace un poco familiar…-Comento raudamente, pues sentía que habia estado en aquel lugar, pero no recordaba si era su mundo o el mundo en el cual habia estado viviendo con su hermano.

-Al…escuche algo…-Comento Ed inseguro, viendo a lo lejos pequeños destellos de luz- Esto no me gusta, no sabemos quien puede ser

-No hay manera de defendernos, además la fogata que hice deben verla, asi que es mejor que actuemos con naturalidad y tu deberas actuar como chica, quieras o no, por nuestra seguridad debemos ser precavidos…-Propuso un tanto intranquilo, pues a pesar de intentar demostrar unas solución lógica y serena, no sabia que podía suceder con ellos. Al menos si hubieran aparecido de mañana, tendrían más posibilidades de escapar, sin llegar a una confrontación.

Varios minutos después, pudieron sentir como se venían acercando un grupo considerable de personas a su ubicación, Al se habia colocado al lado de su hermano, pues se sentía bastante intranquilo, ya que sentía como el nerviosismo se iba acrecentando.

Inesperadamente una ráfaga de viento se hizo presente apagando con su fuerza la fogata que iluminaba a los Elric, todo quedo en completa oscuridad para desconcierto de todos, pues los Elric sintieron que estaban rodeados, se encontraban completamente nerviosos, pues solo era cosa de tiempo para que fuera detectada su ubicación.

-¿Alphonse?- Escucharon la pregunta provenir de una voz demasiado familiar

-¿Havoc?-Pregunto inesperadamente Ed, un poco descolocado de volver a escuchar la voz de su amigo.

-¿Edward realmente eres tu? –Esa era la voz inconfundible de la teniente

-Ed estamos en casa!-grito eufórico Al, mientras abrazaba a un impactado Ed, que no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando


	9. Chapter 9

Las cosas siempre pasan por algo

Capitulo IX:

No podia creer lo que estaba sucudiendo, ¿Acaso habian vuelto a casa?, podia confiar en aquella posibilidad?.

-Tenientes son Al y Ed!-Se esucho el grito de Havoc, posterior a ello se esucho movimiento y luego una linterna fue prendida en direccion de los hermanos. Ambos se encontraban sentados juntos y Alphonse casi tapando completamente a Ed.

-Nunca pense que iban a volver-Dijo la rubia muchacha acercandose donde se encontraban ambos chicos, observando algo extraño en el corportamiento y vestiduras de Edward.

-edward te encuentro muy nervioso...pero antes que todo ¿Por que estas usando ropas de mujer?-Pregunto extrañada la chica obviando las fachas del mayor de los rubios.

-...-Ed desvio la mirada, sonrojandose. Todas las personas y amigos que conocia se encontraban ahi mirando con aquellas ropas de chica que habia tenido que utilizar para esconder su estado, pero el hecho de tener que confesar su condicion a estas, se le estaba haciendo demasiado dificil. Sentia la garganta seca y sin darse cuenta una de sus manos apreto con fuerza la mano de Al.

-Este...es algo complicado de explicar muchachos y no es muy comodo para mi hermano como podran ver. Es algo que involucra el intercambio del circulo de transmutacion...-Expuso no muy seguro, mientras cubria a su hermano con una manta ocultando su estado.

-Pero no explica el hecho que ande vestido de mujer, ademas asi parece realmente una.-Fue el inocente comentario de Havoc, que hizo enojar a Ed,temblando de la rabia.

-¡Estoy ocupando esta ropa para esconder mi condicion animal!-Grito encolerizado, para los pocos minutos cambiar su cara a una de dolor y apoyar una de sus manos en su bajo vientre, accion que no paso desapercibida por nadie.

-¡Hermano no debes agitarte!...si no es mucha molestia nos pueden llevar al cuartel, ahi yo les dare todas las explicaciones que quieran, pero mi hermano necesita cuidados especiales...-El semblante del menor de los Elric era serio y preocupado, su hermano se encontraba en una condicion delicada que en cualquier momento podria ocacionar alguna eventualidad con el pequelo bebe que gestaba en su interior.

-Esta bien, mejor vamos muchachos, hay mucho que hablar.

Preocupados por el comportamiento de los hermanos Elric, se encaminaron al cuartel. En el transcurso del viaje nadie dijo nada, Ed se encontraba recuperandose , mientras que su hermano se encontraba pensando y mirando el paisaje.

-" Las cosas no volveran a ser las mismas, muchas cosas cambiaran, quizas no acepten a mi hermano por su nueva condicion, pero fue producto de la puerta entre los dos mundos. Tampoco puedo olvidar los problemas de salud que ha tenido, lo mejor es buscar a un medico discreto para ver su condicion, me preocupa mi hermano, puede que empeore y no hay especialistas en este mundo, no fue un buen momento para transportarnos a nuestro mundo, pero fue realmente una casualidad y sorpresa el encontrar ese portal en nuestro camino, de solo recordarlo me hace pensar que alguien esperaba que nuestro viaje se encontrara con aquel circulo, pero todo es tan confuso y extraño que me desconcierta. Tan solo espero que Taiza responda y demuestre el amor que le demostro a mi hermano esa noche, porque si no, mi hermano quedara destruido y no se que pasara con el y con la criatura que espera."- Aquellos pensamientos eran los que atormentaban la mente de Alphonse, sin ser conciente de una mirada azulina que no despega atencion de todas sus acciones.

EL viaje a el cuartel tan solo demoro algunos minutos, ya que habian caido en el lago que se encontraba a un par de kilometros.

-Ahora muchachos nos encontramos en el cuartel, no hay nada que temer y solo estamos los mas cercanos, asi que pueden contar que ha pasado.-Exclamo la teniente.

-Teniente Riza las cosas no son tan faciles como usted quiere..-Exclamo desafiente Al.- Las cosas han sido dificiles en todos estos meses-

-Te entiendo Al, pero para poder comprender su situacion necesitamos saber a que nos estamos enfrentando. Estamos muy felices de volver a verlos y tambien estamos preocupados, pues se ven distintos a como eran.-Exclamo HAvoc.

-Al es mejor contar lo que sucede...-Susurro quedamente Ed sin levantar la vista.

-...-Su hermano se encontraba decaido, quizas era por la ausencia del Taisa- Aparecimos en medio de la nada, cuando llegamos al otro mundo caminamos hasta llegar a un pequeño pueblo donde nos establecimos. Por un tiempo no paso nada, pero mi hermano comenzo a sentirse mal, asi que fuimos donde el medico de la cuidad, ahi descubrimos...-Al se puso nervioso por lo que iba a contar¿Y si no le creeian?, estaba de evidencia el estado de su hermano- el medico nos informo que Edward estaba embarazado de un par de semanas.

-...-El silencio en la habitacion fue la respuesta para la noticia de Al.

-¿Embarazado?, pero eso es imposible!-Exclamo Havoc incredulo

-Eso yo pense tambien, pero es una condicion que se da en el mundo que caimos, lo analizamos y creemos que fue resultado de pasar por la puerta, no se nos ocurrio otra explicacion, el hecho es que el medico me dijo que mi hermano no tenia una muy buena condicion para atravesar saludablemente y sin riesgos su embarazo, asi que me dijo que tenia que estar atento a cualquier cosa. Ahi tambien conocimos al hermano del medico del pueblo que de cierta manera era madre, para decirlo de algun modo. Tenia un pequeño niño que era la viva copia de su padre y estaba esperando al segundo, ahi pudimos confiar los dichos del especialista. Fue una realidad que nos costo asumir, ya que tambien teniamos una pasteleria...fueron tiempos dificiles 7y se pusieron peor...-Recordar que casi habia perdido a su hermano era algo doloroso y escalofriante, de solo pensar que su hermano estuvo a un paso de morir...-

-¿Que paso Al?-Pregunto preocupado Jean del silencio del muchacho

-Mi hermano se desmayo y entro en coma.-

-Pero se ve bien en estos momentos...-Comento insegura Riza.

-Edward estuvo 5 dias en coma y delicado de salud, incluso el medico penso lo peor, su cuerpo estaba siendo afectado por su condicion, pues al parecer su propio cuerpo se estaba debilitando por el bienestar del bebe, no hace mas de una semana desperto y ha estado debil, debido a esto el medico me aconsejo que lo mejor era llevar a mi hermano a la cuidad, ya que ahi habian especialistas que podrian revisarlo y diagnosticar lo que sucedia. El problema es que no habia transporte desde el pueblo hasta la estacion de tren mas cercana, asi que tuvimos que viajar a pie, por eso mi hermano lleva ropas de chica, ya que a pesar de ser una condicion viable en ese mundo, no es algo que se vea todos los dias, por lo cual por la seguridad de mi hermano el medico nos sugirio que vistiera ropa femenina. En el camino nos paramos a descansar...aunque no me puedo expilcar como habia un circulo, mejor dicho un portal el cual Ed toco accidentalment y activo, aparecimos hace un par de horas suspendidos sobre el lago, inevitablemente caimos al agua y eso es lo que sucede.-

Por algunos minutos nadie dijo nada, todos estaban digiriendo la historia de ambos hermanos, ademas no podian no creerle a Al, el abultado vientre de Ed evidenciaba lo obvio. Un embarazo masculino.

-No se que decirle muchachos lo que cuentan es increible y les ha tocado dificil y me preocupa lo que nos has contado de la salud de Ed...¿Te encuentras bien Ed?-Pregunto la rubia ante el silencio del mayor de los rubio.

-¿Ah?-Pregunto distraido. No habia tomado mucha atencion de lo que su hermano les habia contado, mejor dicho su mente divagaba en la ausencia del Taiza.

-Pregunte si te encontrabas bien-Repitio la chica preopada. Ed no se veia bien.

-estoy bien-Fue la escueta respuesta del muchacho.

-Lo mejor en este momento es que vallan a descansar les ha tocado una jornada muy agotadora, sin olvidar que han pasado de un mundo a otro, mañana a primera hora consultaremos con un medico de confianza sobre la salud de Ed y los pondremos al dia de todo lo que ha sucedido. El que hallan vuelto es una gran alegria para nosotros, pues los hemos extrañado mucho y...

-¿Donde esta Taiza?-Fue la suave pregunta que salio de los labios de lo unico que le importaba en esos momentos, estar en los brazos de Roy, sentir su calor, su cariño su amor, lo necesita desesperadamente y no sabia por que.

-Sera mejor que te lo digamos mañana...puede hacerle mal al bebe.-Sugirio suavemente la mujer

-Yo y mi hijo nos encontramos perfectamente, necesito saber donde esta el padre de mi hijo-Volvio a decir mirando directamente a Riza. La mirada de Edward reflejaban una profunda tristeza.

-Lo lamento Ed, pero Roy los siguio cuando atravesaron el portal, no lo pudimos detener-Fue la tajante respuesta de Jean, que no fue capaz de mirar aquellos ojos dorados destruirse del dolor

-¿Que?-Pregunto incredulo, no podia ser lo que escuchaba, no podia, no debia.

-Antes que nos dieramos cuenta Roy se encontraba a unos metros del portal, lo atraveso antes que se cerraba, no hubo manera que lo pudieramos detener, lo lamento-Fue el pesame de la chica

-El no pudo...-Fue el lamentoso susurro de Ed

-Ed se que querias verlo al darnos cuenta que estabamos aqui, pero nunca esperamos volver a...

-¡El tiene que estar aqui!-grito encolerizado parandose, y dejando a relucir su abultado vientre, que se veia adorable en las ropas de chica que estaba usando. Sus ojos estaban abnegados en lagrimas y reflejaban el profundo dolor que en esos momentos lo inundaba-MAldita sea!-grito mientras se diriga a la puerta, pero unos fuertes brazos se lo impidieron, era HAvoc-Sueltame Havoc!-Grito fuera de si, mientras las lagrimas salian de sus dorados ojos.

-Ed calmate en tu condicion es peligroso-Exclamo la mujer preocupada

-¡Ustedes no saben nada!¡Bastardos sueltenme!

-Hermano calmate, recuerda que tu condicion es de cuidar...-

-Si no me sueltan lo van a lamentar!

-Ya basta!-Grito Riza, que inesperadamente se acerco con una jeringa que coloco en el brazo de Ed, que a los pocos minutos callo dormido en los brazos de HAvoc

-Riza!-Grito alarmado Havoc al sentir el peso muerte del rubio en sus brazos

-Era necesariio en su condicion.

-¿Como tenias un calmante a mano?-Pregunto extrañado su hermano, mientras ayudaba a HAvoc a colocarlo en uno de los sillones

-Presente que cuando supiera la noticia se exaltaria, aunque no tenia en mente su embarazo, igual es suave solo durara un par de horas, mañana por la mañana derpertara.

-Lamento todo esto muchachos, pero han sido meses dificiles y mi hermano lo ha pasado dificil..-

-¿Eso explica su corte de pelo?-Pregunto curioso Jean

-Si-respondio quedamente

-Bueno Al, lo mejor es que vallan a descansar y mañana revisar a tu hermano, pues a esta hora no hay ningun medico cerca.

-Ed, necesita descansar, yo me lo llevare. muchas gracias por todo.

-¿Roy donde estas?-Pregunto Ed preocupado, mientras caminaba

-Que quieres-Fue la osca respuesta de Roy

-Yo...-El tono de voz de Roy lo habia asustado

-No quiero verte, mirate eres un mutante, no te me acerques...-Exclamo con desprecio el moreno

-Pero, este niño es tuyo...-Exclamo con lagrimas en los ojos

-Esa cosa no es mia y jamas lo sera, de solo verte me das asco, no se como me pude acostar contigo, fue el peor error que he cometido, asi que pierdete con tu bastardo

-Roy!-

Abrio abruptamente sus ojos, se encontraba completamente empapado en sudor, miro a un costado de la cama y se encontro con la imagen de su hermano. Tan solo habia sido una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla.

Pero el hecho, era que Roy no se encontraba en ese mundo, su esperanza de encontrarse con Roy y darle a su hijo su padre se habia hecho pedazos, ademas todos estaban pendiente de el, era practicamente un minusvalido, que necesitaba la revision de todos y la atencion de todos y no la queria, sentia que le estaba quitando la vida a su hermano y el no deseaba eso, no queria que su hermano ahora siguiera siendo su sosten. Su hermano merecia ser feliz y ahora que habian vuelto a su propio mundo tenia aquella posibilidad. Havoc se encontraba ahi, y podia ver el mismo amor que sentia cuando se habian ido meses atras. El debia dejar a su hermano ser feliz, como hermano mayor era su deber. Asi que decidido se levanto de su cama y busco el bolso donde estaban todas las ropas de chica, comsus 6 meses se podia valer y si se vestia de chica y teñia su cabello nadie lo encontraria, era lo mejor, asi su hermano seria feliz,a demas lo unico que le quedaba era su bebe, la esperanza de ver a Roy habia muerto.

Con mucho cuidado salio de la habitacion y aun mas del cuartel, fue mas facil de lo que habia esperado, al parecer se encontraban en paz, por lo cual no habia tanta necesidad de guardias y proteccion eso en si le alegraba pues eso significada que su hijo podria vivir tranquilo a su lado, aunque no pudiera ver a su hermano. Estaba seguro que su heramano lo buscaria, pero tan solo esperaba que Havoc lo consolara para que Al fuera feliz, ya habia sido una pesada carga para su hermano, era momento de ser independiente por su propio futuro e hijo.

Asi que con paso decidio comenzo a caminar, mientras los primeros rayos de sol aparecian por el horizonte.

Continuara...


	10. Chapter 10

Las cosas siempre pasan por algo

Los primeros días habían sido difíciles, pues le había costado habituarse a que lo llamaran Natasha, como se hacía llamar desde que había abandonado el cuartel. Desde entonces ya había trascurrido 2 semanas y las cosas estaban siendo más fáciles. Lo primero que había hecho una vez salido del cuartel, fue teñirse su cabello, ahora portaba un oscuro cabello que según la señora a la cual le arrendaba una habitación se veía muy adorable.

Sabía que en estos momento debían aguantar todos los comentarios referentes a su aspecto, pues él se estaba haciendo pasar por una mujer y mientras más femenina se viera nadie sospecharía de su condición, que era lo que mas temía, además las personas a su alrededor se portaban muy bien con él. En esos momentos se dirigía a su nueva fuente de trabajo, era una pastelería, donde lo habían aceptado tras escuchar su historia, pues en un primer momento no habían querido darle trabajo por su condición, pero tras escuchar su penosa historia incluso le habían dado un lugar accesible para vivir.

Su historia consistía en que era un pobre chica de 16 años que se había enamorado de un hombre, el cual le había prometido todo en la vida, ella inocente se había ido con él, ya que se iban a casar dejando su familia, pero su felicidad duro poco, pues los padres del joven se interpusieron en su relación separándolos, ya que habían obligado al chico a casarse o la harían abortar el bebe que ya esperaba. El no permitiría tal crimen, así que había aceptado para salvar la vida tanto de su hijo como de su joven amor. Una noche antes de desaparecer de su vida el fue a visitarla y le dio dinero para que no le faltara a ella y a su hijo, además de que lo perdonara por no poder protegerla. Una vez que él se fue de luna de miel, la habían expulsado del lugar en el cual habitaba y solo se había salvado, ya que uno de los hombres le había dicho que huyera o le harían cosas horribles antes de matarla. Era una historia tan dramática, romántica y triste que nadie la había discutido e incluso había ablandado el corazón del dueño, que ahora la cuidaba como si fuera su hija. Realmente no se quejaba, estaba bien, había gente que la quería, a pesar de no conocer la naturaleza de su embarazo, pero aun no podía olvidar a Roy, era un dolor constante que lo atormentaba en las noches, que era el único momento que se permitía pensar en lo que pudo haber sido.

El trabajo que desempeñaba no requería gran esfuerzo por lo cual no debía preocuparse de su bebe, era verdad que debería haber visto a un médico, pero como estaba solo no debía arriesgarse a cualquier eventualidad. Mantenía una dieta balanceada para que no le faltara nada a su pequeño retoño, aunque su cuerpo resentía la soledad autoimpuesta a la cual se estaba sometiendo. Lo único que lo tenía inquieto eran los cambios que estaba sufriendo su cuerpo, pues al parecer se estaba formando un canal para el parto, al principio era un dolor leve entre sus piernas, pero cada vez era más intenso, que lo hacía gemir de dolor, incluso había empezado a sangrar. Al menos antes de partir del pueblo se había informado con el médico de los últimos meses del embarazo y le había advertido de esta parte poco agradable de su gestación, incluso le había comentado que podría experimentar sangrado profuso por algunos días acompañado de leves contracciones. De solo pensarlo le inquietaba, pero debía mentalizarse a la ultima parte del proceso.

Una vez que había salido del cuartel decidió alejarse lo más posible, para que existieran menos posibilidades para que lo encontraran, por lo cual se encontraba en los barrios más acomodados de la cuidad, lugares que siempre había evitado por el tipo de gente que vivía allí, petulantes que menospreciaban a la gente trabajadora, pero desde que vivía allí y trabajaba se había dado cuenta que no era así, que era gente amigable y encantadora. De vez en cuando veía algún soldado y solo una vez un vehículo, aquello lo dejaba tranquilo pues donde se encontraba no era una zona de búsqueda, al menos había decidido bien donde ocultarse, pues su único deseo era la felicidad de su hermano y si para ello debía salir completamente de la vida de su hermano que así fuera.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Cuando había despertado por unos segundos se quedo mirando la cama que acompañaba a la suya sin lograr comprender porque estaba vacía, por un segundo pensó que su hermano estaba en el baño o se encontraba desayunando, pero la carta que alcanzo a visualizar antes de salir a buscarlo lo detuvo, tan solo verla presintió que algo malo había sucedido y casi nunca su sentido le mentía. Temía abrir esa carta y toparse con la letra de su hermano, pues eso explicaría su falta en el cuarto.

Se sentó en la cama de su hermano y tomo la carta en sus manos, la abrió y encontró una hoja con la indiscutible letra de su hermano.

**Mi no tan pequeño hermano Al.**

**Cuando leas esta carta yo me encontrare muy lejos del cuartel y de tu vida. No te culpes, fue una decisión mía. Cuando llegamos a nuestro mundo estaba muy ilusionado de encontrar al Taisa y de darle la gran noticia que iba a ser padre, pero cuando me entere que el había atravesado la puerta mi mundo se vino abajo. Sé que te hubieras vuelto en mi soporte nuevamente, pero eso es justamente lo que quiero evitar, quiero que hagas tu vida y que no tengas que estar al tanto de tu hermano, Havoc estará ahí para ayudarte y para amarte, pues no te ha quitado un ojo de encima, sé que no lo habías querido ver por mí, pero ahora quiero que realmente lo intentes, tu felicidad no está conmigo, sino con Havoc, te lo ruego no me busques hace la vida que no pudiste hacer mientras estuviste cuidándome, siempre te lo agradeceré y quizás tu no me perdones lo que hice, pero lo hago como hermano mayor que soy. Se feliz y yo buscare la mía.**

**Tu hermano Edward**

No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, su hermano se había ido, lo había dejado. Rápidamente salió de la habitación en búsqueda de alguna respuesta, no podía ser que estuviera tan lejos. LA información de la desaparición de su hermano se esparció rápidamente, en un principio nadie había dado con información de la salida de Ed , hasta que uno de los guardias hablo sobre una chica que habia salido al amanecer del cuartel, cosa que no le habia tomado importancia, ya que era una chica embarazada que al parecer trabajaba en las cocinas. Aquello habia confirmado las palabras de la carta que su hermano le habia dejado.

Una vez que se habia confirmado la desaparición de Ed se habían destinado hombres para buscarlo, pero solo los hombres de mayor confianza debido a su condición, hecho que habia disminuido las fuerzas para la búsqueda, pues no superaban la decena las personas que cumplían con aquellas características. La primera semana habían buscado por las zonas mas cercanas debido al avanzado embarazo de Ed, no pensaron que se alejaría tanto, pero se habían equivocado la búsqueda habia sido los días iban avanzando iban aumentando el rango de búsqueda lo que realmente estaba agotando a los hombres pues eran amplias areas las que debían revisar.

Los días fueron pasando hasta convertirse en mas de un mes, Al estaba realmente angustiado por la situación. No sabia en que condiciones se encontrsba su hermano, si seguía vivo o si aun mantenía el embarazo, todas esas dudas lo carcomían, pero al menos Havoc se mantenía a su lado como su sosten, la persona que le daba esperanzas dia tras dia cuando el ya no soportaba la angustia, sentía que no seria capaz de sobrellevar todo aquello si Jean no se encontrara a su lado. Era verdad que sus sentimientos por aquel hombre no habían mermado y seguían con la misma o mayor intensidad que antes, además sentía que el apoyo de Jean era mas que de un amigo si no mas alla, sentía que Havoc podria corresponder sus sentimientos, pero no se atrevía a expresarlos, temia perderlo y mas aun en esos momentos que era lo único que lo mantenía.

Havoc por su lado se sentía dividido, por una parte se sentía feliz por la cercanía que habia alcanzado con Alphonse, pero por otra se sentía angustiado por la angustia que percibía del chico, si estuviera en sus manos movería cielo, mar y tierra por encontrar a Edward. Desde que iniciaron la búsqueda ya habia pasado un mes y medio por lo cual Ed ya se encontraba atravesando por el séptimo mes, hecho que en su condición era peligroso e imprudente, pero el mayor de los Elric se caracterizaba por su impulsividad, realmente se preguntaba que hubiera pasado si el Taisa no hubiera atravesado aquella puerta y se hubiera encontrado con ellos al momento de encontrarlos, lamentablemente era algo que nunca iba a saber pues Roy se había quedado en el otro mundo, al otro lado de la puerta.

Se había decidido, que a pesar de la difícil situación que se encontraba iba a declararle sus sentimientos a Alphonse, se había decidido, pues sentía que no ganaba nada reprimiendo sus sentimientos, aunque al menos sentía que en parte estos eran correspondidos por el adorable e inocente de Al, tan solo esperaba no estar equivocado, pues al día siguiente se iban a dirigir a los sectores mas aristocráticos a probar suerte en la búsqueda y la búsqueda la hacían en pareja.

-Al necesito hablar algo contigo- Ahora que pensaba hacerlo los nervios se lo estaban comiendo vivo.

-¿Qué necesitas Havoc? ¿Es sobre la salida de mañana?-Pregunto extrañado el menor, mirándolo con sus dorados ojos expectantes.

-Bueno no se trata de eso precisamente si no de otro asunto que tengo pendiente hace mucho tiempo- Definitivamente no tenia el donde las palabras como Roy, el estar con Alphonse lo ponía nervioso.

-Soy todo oídos-Respondio expectante sin poder evitar el sonrojo en sus mejillas. El sentir la intensa mirada del mayor sobre si lo hacia estremecer sin dejar de lado el hecho que no era capaz de sostenerle la mirada sin sentir que las mejillas se le sonrojaban.

-No se como tomaras lo que te voy a decir, pero ya no soy capaz de mantenerme callado, pues luego de sentir que ya no estarías con nosotros y ahora tenerte a nuestro lado es algo que me dio fuerzas para, bueno decirte lo que te quiero decir…es complicado, pues no es algo que alguien espera todos los días, aunque no es algo terrible, quizás para otras personas si lo seria, pero quizás eso no es nuestro caso…-

-¡Havoc!-

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto extrañado por la reacción del menor.

-No entiendo absolutamente nada de lo que me estas diciendo, te estas dando vuelta en lo mismo sin llegar a nada, asi que intenta ser un poco mas directo con lo que me quieres decir y creo que nada de lo que me digas me molestara…-Exclamo mientras le regalaba una leve sonrisa para infundirle animos. Sentia que el corazón le latia a mil, seria demasiado bueno que Havoc sintiera lo mismo por el, su inocente corazón lo estaba ilusionando, pero lo que quería decir havoc, quizás no tenia nada que ver con un tema amoroso, quizás era un tema de trabajo o de la búsqueda.

-Desde que volviste a tener cuerpo no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza, cada vez mi deseo por estar cerca de tuyo se hizo aun mas fuerte, me sentía completamente atraído por ti, hasta que desapareciendo con tu hermano por la puerta…todo el tiempo que estuvieron alla sentí que mi vida no tenia sentido que nada podria hacerme feliz y que incluso no sentiría nada por nadie, pero cuando te volvi a ver me di cuenta de lo que habia pasado conmigo…me enamore de ti el primer dia que te habia visto, quizás fue amor a primera vista y aunque aun eres muy joven yo…bueno necesitaba ser sincero contigo.-Lo habia dicho, pensó que se iba a sentir aliviado, pero ahora se sentía aterrado por la reacción de Al, pensó que podria vivir con ello, pero no seria capaz de afrontar el rechazo y el desprecio del menor, habia sido demasiado impulsivo.

-…-No esperaba escuchar aquello, pensó que Jean jamás se fijaría en un niño como el, pero se habia equivocado, sus sentimientos eran correspondidos con la misma intensidad-Me siento muy alagado de que tenga estos sentimientos por mi Jean.

-…- Al menos le habia hablado, pero aun no le daba una respuesta de lo que le habia dicho, realmente estaba asustado.

-La primera vez que lo vi aun era muy niño para comprender lo que mi corazón sentía, era inexperto en todo sentido, menos militarmente, pero antes de atravesar la puerta logre comprender lo que usted habia provocado y aquello se ascentuo aun mas el tiempo que permaneci al otro lado de la puerta. Fueron realmente meses dificles para mi, el hacerme a la idea que jamás volveríamos a nuestro mundo, con nuestros cercano…cuando habia logrado asumir aquella realidad volvimos a nuestro mundo, fue una explosión de sentimientos en mi, no tengo palabras para explicar exactamente lo que sentí, pero ahora que nos estamos poniendo sinceros, puedo decirle Jean que sus sentimientos son correspondidos, desde el primer dia que lo vi algo en usted me cautivo .-Decir que sus mejillas estaban calientes era poco.

-Alphonse…-Fue la única respuesta de Jean antes de abrazarlo con efusividad. Estrecho ese cuerpo mas pequeño contra el suyo.

-Me hubiera gustado que mi hermano hubiera podido disfrutar lo mismo con el Taiza…-Susurro quedamente mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban.

-No pienses en eso en estos momentos, ahora solo debemos enfocarnos en encontrar a tu hermano y cuidar a ese pequeño que viene en camino, después podremos pensar en Roy .

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

El haber experimentado la aparición de un canal de parto en su cuerpo era algo que prácticamente lo había dejado en cama, era un dolor que lo atravesaba completamente y que incluso dejaba de lado su primera vez con Roy, aquello era mil veces más doloroso, las contracciones habían sido intensas el primer día que había comenzado con el sangrado mas intenso. Lo único bueno de aquello es que solo había durado un par de días, pero fueron los peores días que recordaba en su vida, incluso pensó que su pequeño estaba en peligro debido al sangrado y la intensidad de las contracciones pero luego de pasado lo peor, su pequeño se mantuvo tranquilo dentro de su vientre. Cada día que se acercaba al mes de termino un sentimiento de intranquilidad se apoderaba de su persona, pues cuando tuviera que dar a luz su pequeño correría peligro al igual que el, pues se encontraría solo dando a luz, incluso cabía la posibilidad que no fuera capaz y que muriera junto a su pequeño, pero si eso sucedía su hermano jamás lo sabría y jamás se podría culpar de aquello, aunque deseaba con todo su ser no correr esa suerte.

Su vientre cada día se hinchada cada vez más, lo que significaba que su pequeño crecía bien, aunque más de una persona le había comentado que vientre estaba demasiado abultado para tener 7 meses, no le preocupaba, pues quizás se debía al hecho que era varón que estaba gestando a un bebe, lo único que lo inquietaba era cuando la gente le preguntaba que medico estaba viendo, o cuando la gente principalmente las mujeres le pedían tocar su vientre, en esos momentos temía ser descubierto, pues a pesar de su abultado vientre, no tenía nada semejante al cuerpo femenino, por ende siempre debía usar vestido con volados en el busto. A decir verdad cada día era más difícil vestirse con los vestidos que había tenido que aprender a hacer pues no podía ir a una costurera o una tienda pues descubarían su condición. Cada vez le costaba más moverse e incluso dormir durante las noches, pues sentía que no podía encontrar una posición donde el bebe no le aplastara los pulmones o la vejiga, cada vez dormía menos y el cansancio en su cuerpo se estaba acumulando sin olvidar el hecho que cada vez podía permanecer menos tiempo de pie. Sentía que la situación lo estaba superando y temía ser descubierto.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Una vez que había abandonado el pueblo donde había estado Edward se preocupo de seguir el mismo camino que habían tomado junto a Alphonse, sentía que era cosa de tiempo el lograr encontrarlos, pues si Ed estaba esperando un hijo suyo ya con 6 meses, con su delgado cuerpo se le sería un más complicado moverse y caminar tan largas distancia con las ropas de una chica. De solo pensarlo le causaba gracias el hecho de ver a Ed como una adorable chica, que era la manera en que le habían explicado el aspecto que tenia Ed al salir del pueblo. Tenía tantos deseos de poder abrazarlo entre sus brazos, poder tocar su vientre y sentir la vida que se estaba formando en su interior, era algo que realmente lo cautivaba.

Desde que había llegado a ese mundo su única meta era encontrar a Ed y ser feliz con él, pues si no podía ser en su propio mundo lo buscaría hasta el fin de este para lograrlo y usaría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para lograrlo. En un primer momento había sido difícil descubrir que no podía utilizar sus habilidades de alquimista en aquel mundo, en aquel lugar era un simple humano como cualquier otro, aquello había sido un duro golpe para su persona, pero aun tenía el resto de su entrenamiento militar que aun le servía en aquellos remotos lugares.

Los días siguientes duros intentando encontrar a los hermanos Elric, los primeros intentos fueron infructuosos, pero cuando logro encontrar la primera pista de su paradero, todo su trabajo se vio recompensado, fueron meses de largos viajes para encontrarlos y cuando había dado con el pueblo en el cual se habían quedado por más tiempo se había ido días atrás por una extraña y maravillosa cualidad que había adquirido Ed al llegar a aquel nuevo mundo, jamás pensó que la alquimia y el equilibrio de esta podría otorgar algo así y menos que se lograra concebir vida.

Sus pasos lo habían llevado a un camino extenso donde a lo lejos se veía un grupo de arboles que le darían cobijo del abrazador calor que se sentía desde hace días, tras unos minutos de caminar logro al grupo de arboles junto a unas cuantas rocas en las cuales se podría sentar, lo iba a hacer cuando se dio cuenta de algo extraño en la roca, era un circulo de transmutación, pero modificado. No sabía a ciencia cierta que podría significar un circulo en un lugar como aquel, pero al parecer había sido utilizado recientemente, pues habían ciertas marcas de fuego alrededor de la misma roca. Era extraño ver aquello, pues el había comprobado que sus guantes ni su alquimia funcionaba en aquel lugar, pero al parecer alguien si había logrado activar aquel circulo.

Sus ojos no se despegaron de aquel círculo por varios minutos, analizando sus posibilidades. Existía la posibilidad que no se activara si lo tocaba o que si lo hiciera, si esto sucedía no sabía que cosas podrían suceder, podrían suceder mil cosas e incluso lo podría matar un resultado muy poco alentador. Estaba por dejar el círculo y seguir con su camino cuando algo llamo su atención. Al lado de la roca se encontraban cabellos rubio, pero no cualquier cabello el podría identificar aquel cabello rubio en cualquier lado, ese cabello era de un Elric. Si alguien estuviera con el pensaría que estaba loco por ser capaz de reconocer un mechón de pelo, pero había pasado tanto tiempo al tanto de aquellos muchacho que podría reconocer aquel cabello. Eso solo podía significar una cosa, Edward y Alphonse habían estado en aquella roca y podía ser que ellos hubieran activado aquel círculo. Aunque su corazón le decía aquello una parte de su cabeza le decía que recapacitara y pensara lo que iba hacer, per o como no tenía nada que perder, pues Ed no sabía que se encontraba en aquel mundo, se coloco sus guantes y coloco sus manos sobre el circulo, después de eso todo fue oscuridad.

Decir que el haber activado el circulo de trasmutación lo había sorprendido seria decir poco, pero lo que sucedió después fue aun más increíble que poco podía recordar. De un momento a otro sintió que su cuerpo era levantado del suelo para quedar suspendido, era como si estuviera flotando en el agua, pero no era lo mismo, una sensación ambigua. Por más que intento a abrir sus ojos para saber que estaba ocurriendo, no los pudo abrir. La sensación de estar en un lugar desconocido, pero a la vez conocido, se comenzó a alojar en su mente, fue realmente extraño sentir algo así. Quizás fueron segundos o minutos , pero de un momento a otro sintió un fuerte destello de luz y una fría corriente de aire, antes de sentir que estaba cayendo, abrió abruptamente los ojos, antes que callera al agua pudo darse cuenta que era la cuidad Central, era su mundo.

El aturdimiento que le produjo el golpe contra el agua, provoco que se demorara mas tiempo de lo necesario para poder salir del lago. NO podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, se encontraba en Central, es decir en su hogar , pero ¿Qué significaría todo ello? Edward aun se encontraba en el otro mundo, una punzada de dolor le atravesó el pecho, ¿Acaso su búsqueda seria infructuosa y nunca podría volver a ver a Edward?. Sintió que sus oscuros ojos se cristalizaban, no podía permitirse llorar, buscaría la manera para poder traer de vuelta a Edward aunque se le costara toda su vida de esfuerzos. Mojado y melancólico inicio su viaje hasta el cuartel central, ya que necesitaba saber en que situación se encontraba todo en la ciudad y realmente cuanto tiempo había trascurrido desde que se había ido tras los Elric. A medio día logro llegar al cuartel, cuando ingreso nadie lo detuvo pues todo aquel que se le quedaba mirando, lo miraba incrédulos sin ser capaces de articular palabra alguna, era divertido ver ese tipo de reacciones en sus hombres, pero no eran las personas que el quería ver.

-¿Roy?-Se escucho la incrédula voz de Jean a sus espaldas, lo había encontrado a pasos de entrar a la oficina del mismo

-Quien mas Havoc…-Fue su animada respuesta antes de recibir un fuerte abrazo de su buen amigo.-

-Roy, eres un imbécil…-Exclamo Jean aun sorprendido de volver a ver a su amigo de tantos años.

-Yo también te extrañe mi buen amigo.-Exclamo con una divertida sonrisa.

-No sabes todas las cosas que han pasado desde que se te ocurrió atravesar esa estúpida puerta.- Comento separándose del moreno.

-Lo lamento, pero debía atravesar esa puerta, incluso podría decir que tú te arrepentiste de no haberlo hecho.- Respondió serio

-es verdad que en su momento lo lamente profundamente e incluso envidie tu valor para seguirlos, pero te tengo noticias increíbles que ni siquiera nosotros esperábamos que ocurrieran.

-Mejor dime que sucede, pues me voy a cambiar y me iré al laboratorio, necesito volver a donde sea que estuve.-

-Si me escucharas comprenderías que no hay necesidad de que vuelvas a aquel lugar, Roy, ¡Ellos regresaron!-Aseguro con una radiante sonrisa que desconcertó al moreno.

-¿Regresaron?-O Jean estaba mal por verlo de vuelta o el no había escuchado bien, pero era imposible que ellos hubieran aparecido ahí a menos…-

-Si Roy, no lo vas a creer, pero es verdad no se en realidad como lo hicieron ni siquiera ellos saben que paso, peor regresaron hace mas de un mes, los encontramos cerca del lago.

-Así que regresaron de la misma manera en que lo hice yo,…¿Dónde están? ¿Dónde está Ed?.-Pregunto demandante

-Bueno aquí viene lo no tan bueno. Cuando ellos regresaron Ed tenía un embarazo de 6 meses, además de ir vestido de chica. Nos contaron todo lo que había sucedido, pero Edward no se tomo muy bien lo que había ocurrido contigo y no fue capaz de aceptar el hecho que tú te habías quedado en el otro mundo y no se volverían a ver. Se altero y lo tuvimos que sedar, a la mañana siguiente no lo encontramos, se fue sin avisar a nadie y le pidió expresamente a Alphonse que no lo buscara…-

-…-Aquello en un primer momento le había alegrado en demasía, pero cuando escucho la segunda parte de todo eso, su mundo se vino abajo ¿Edward desaparecido? Eso no podía ser, el rubio estaba embarazado, etaba en peligro alla fuera- ¿Hace cuanto se fue?-No sabía porque pero al hacer aquella pregunta sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho

-Lo llevamos buscando hace 1 mes y medio y no logramos dar con el y el tiempo se nos termina, ya va por los 8 meses y no sabemos cómo afrontara si el parto se adelanta o no somos capaces de encontrarlo antes que eso suceda.

-…-El rostro de Roy era todo un poema, era realmente extraño ver al Taisa con un rostro de terror- ¡Como que no lo han encontrado!-Grito fuera de si hecho que llamo la atención de resto de los militares

-¡¿Roy Mustang?-Se escucho el grito femenino antes que apareciera Riza frente a ellos- ¡¿Maldito bastardo como regresaste?-Fue la dulce bienvenida de la mujer antes de cachetear a Roy. Nadie pensó que Riza pudiera reaccionar así y mucho menos golpear al Taiza.- ¡Sabes lo preocupados que hemos estado después que pasaste esa puerta! ¡Sabes todo lo que está sucediendo por tu culpa!

-Riza por favor cálmate, no es para que te lo tomes así…- Intento calmarla Havoc, pues sabía que si le ponía una mano a Roy este no saldría bien parado de la furia de la rubia.

-¿Taiza?-Aquella voz se asemejaba mucho a la de Edward, pero no era la de el.

-Alphonse…-Susurro con pesar, pues pudo ver las lagrimas acumuladas en los ojos del muchacho.

-Mi hermano…-Exclamo con la voz rota antes que las lagrimas comenzaran a fluir libremente por su rostro

-No te preocupes Al lo encontraremos- Fueron las suaves palabras de Jean al abrazar al menor.

Roy dejo de prestarle atención a la peligrosa de Riza, que ahora estaba siendo detenido por algunos subalternos, para observar a los dos muchachos, solo tuvo que mirarlos unos segundos para comprender lo que estaba sucediendo-Ustedes son pareja- Fue la contundente respuesta de Roy que hizo sonrojar furiosamente al menor y reír como estúpido a Jean.

-Todavía no es oficial…-Comento un tanto avergonzado Jean de haber sido descubierto.

-En realidad era obvio, pero necesito saber que ha pasado con la búsqueda de Edward, tenemos que encontrarlo, por su avanzado estado de embarazo es peligroso tanto para el como el niño que esta gestando.- Nuevamente era el hombre que daba ordenes había vuelto Taiza, Roy MUstang.

-Debes considerar que la situación de Edward es delicada y más aun extraña en este lugar, por lo cual no muchas personas han sido informadas de las eventualidades y menos aun autorizadas para la búsqueda, debes considerar que podía ser encontrado por alguien de maliciosos deseos y ser vendido como un monstruo para experimentos diversos.

-Lo tengo totalmente presente Havoc, no es un situación normal, pero es demasiado que no logren encontrarlo, es Ed embarazado vestido de chica, no tiene la movilidad de siempre.

-Pero al iniciar la búsqueda pudimos constatar que Ed tiene considera que no lo encontremos.

-Debemos pensar como, lugares que nunca le hayan gustado serán lugares perfectos para buscarlo, pues lo más probable es que hayan buscado en lugares que el frecuentaba o le gustaba, hay que pensar lo contrario, ¿qué lugares nunca visitaba?

-El sector aristocrático de la ciudad- Fue la rápidamente después de Alphonse- Nunca iba, prefería que yo fuera, la gente de ese lugar no le agradaba.

-Ya tenemos donde buscar.-

-Pero si revisamos esa zona durante la semana…-Comento un tanto insegura Riza

-No estaban conmigo, la manera es buscarlo encubierto, si él ve a militares se esconderá, sino los ve no se esconderá, debemos pensar como él y así lo encontraremos.-Comento triunfante.

Tan solo al finalizar la oración todos salieron en dirección a la zona aristocrática de la ciudad

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Con los más de siete meses que tenía su cuerpo ya le estaba pasando factura, no podía realizar las mismas labores. El trabajo se le estaba ya haciendo pesado sin contar que la incomodidad se esta acrecentando, sentía que su vientre se estaba hinchando a tal punto que pensaba que iba a estallar, quizás algo estaba pasando. Ese día había despertado tras una inquieta noche de sueño, el niño no había dejado de moverse por ende no le había dejado casi ni dormir. Estaba cansado e incomodo, pero igualmente fue a trabajar pues aun necesita del dinero. Solo pudo resistir hasta medio día, por lo cual tuvo que pedir la tarde libre. El dueño de la pastelería le aconsejo que se tomara el tiempo necesario, pues veía que llevaba días incomoda.

En esos momentos se dirigía a su casa, luego de haber comprado algo para comer, tan solo llegaría a acostarse y comer, pues el cansancio lo estaba matando. Estaba a un par de cuadras, cuando sintió una profunda punzada en el bajo vientre que lo dejo sin aire y lo hizo detenerse. Era una sensación que nunca antes habia experimentado, era aun más intensa que cuando se había formado el supuesto canal del parto hace un par de días atrás. Sentía todo su vientre tenso y duro, se estaba asustando. A pesar de lo mal que se sentía debía llegar a su dormitorio, nadie le podía ayudar, si no lograba salir solo de esto, no sabia que pasaría con el y su pequeño. Pequeñas lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, pues se encontraba solo y no tenia a quien recurrir. Debía resistir un par de cuadras mas y lograría estar protegido de cualquier eventualidad externa, sus pasos eran lentos hasta que sintió un liquido deslizarse por sus piernas seguido de una contracción aun más fuerte. Una gran cantidad de liquido trasparente se había deslizado de sus entrañas y no había nadie rondando los alrededores, ya que era hora de trabajo aun. Quería desesperadamente que alguien lo ayudara, quería gritar por ayudar, pero tenía miedo de lo que pudiera suceder, sus manos se apoyaron en su vientre, sabía que no lo lograría, ni siquiera había alcanzado los 8 meses y las contracciones ya estaban haciendo estragos, sabía que esta vez sería diferente, pues si no estaba mal había roto fuente signo inequívoco que su bebe iba a nacer, y ahora ¿Qué hacia?. El médico siempre le había hablado del embarazo una y mil veces, pero jamás habían hablado del parto y de cómo seria, esto era nuevo para el. Estaba aterrado. En esos momentos se arrepentía de no haber preguntado.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?-Escucho la preocupada voz de hombre. Estaba tan asustado que no reconoció la voz del hombre en un primer momento.

-¿Señorita me escucho?, Necesita un medico.-Cuando escucho aquello desvió la mirada a la persona que lo estaba sosteniendo y por un momento pensó que estaba soñando, no podía ser verdad lo que sus ojos le estaban mostrando, debía ser producto de las contracciones y del pánico que estaba sufriendo, que estaba viendo a Roy Mustang preguntando preocupado por su estado.

-¿Edward?...¡Edward!-Grito Roy emocionado.

Habían llegado a la zona indicada un par de minutos luego de haberlo propuesto, todos se encontraban de incognito y llevaban mas de una hora buscando, no había encontrado nada y tampoco lo esperaba, cuando vio salir a una muchacha de una pastelería. NO debería haberle llamado la atención, pero había algo que no le permitía sacar los ojos de esta. Mientras la había seguido se había dado cuenta que estaba embarazada, mejor dicho muy embarazada, incluso se preguntaba cómo podía haber estado caminando en esas condiciones hasta que la vio botar las compras que había hecho. Se acerco sigilosamente, cuando vio el líquido amontonarse bajo sus piernas. NO era tonto y sabia que eso significada que iba a dar a luz pronto, se había acercado con la intención de ayudarla, pero jamás pensó que se encontraría de frente con Edward, en pleno trabajo de parto.

-¿Roy?-pregunto realmente confuso el rubio. Se sentía muy mal y sentía el cuerpo caliente.

-Necesitas un medico-Fue la tajante respuesta del moreno antes de llamar por radio para pedir ayuda. Fue cosa de segundos cuando sintió el cuerpo del menor desvanecerse.-¿ed?...¡¿Edward?-

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Se sentía completamente relajado y no debía preocuparse por nada. No había peligros ni preocupaciones, así se encontraba bien y descansar no le vendría mal, aunque sentía que algo faltaba, no estaba seguro de que era, ya que aquella sensación no lo dejaba en paz, hasta que sintió un llanto en la lejanía, no estaba muy seguro ¿Por qué un llanto? Hasta que sintió un segundo, ¿Dos? . Aquello lo desconcertó hasta que algo hizo clic en su cabeza, el se había encontrado con Roy cuando había roto fuente y después al parecer se había desmayado. Entonces ¿Qué sucedió con su bebe?.

Sentía un profundo sopor, pero fue capaz de abrir los ojos. La luminosidad no le dejo ver por algunos minutos, hasta que vio el techo blanco. Se sentía aturdido y todo su cuerpo adormecido ¿Dónde estaba y que habia pasado?

-¡Hermano!-Escucho la llorosa voz de su hermano, hasta sentir un peso tembloroso cerca de su cuerpo.

-¿Alphonse, que paso?-Pregunto con voz pastosa, aun no se sentía completamente consiente y lucido.

-Taiza te encontró, pero estabas ardiendo en fiebre. Cuando te llevamos al médico de confianza dijo que tu cuerpo había colapsado por mantener a termino tu embarazo. Te tuvieron que hacer una cesaria de emergencia, fue todo tan rápido, si no lo hacían no sobrevivirían. Tuve tanto miedo hermano…pensé que no lo lograrías…-

-¿Mi bebe?-Pregunto con miedo.

-Querrás decir nuestros bebes- Escucho la profunda voz de Roy a su lado, tan solo verlo sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, hasta que comprendió las palabras del moreno

-¿Bebes?-Quizás todavía se encontraba medio dormido o se estaban burlando de el.

-Si, como escuchaste enano, bebes. Tu cuerpo colapso, porque llevabas dos pequeños dentro tuyo, exactamente un niño y una niña, según el médico tu cuerpo había comenzado a presentar los primeros síntomas días antes…eres todo un caso.-

-¡Estúpido Taiza!- se escucho explotar al menor- Cuando salga de esta cama te pateare ese pedante trasero que tienes y te acordaras de mi el resto de tu maldita vida- Gruño molesto, intentando por todos los medios levantarse de la cama.

-Hermano no hagas locuras, aun te encuentras delicado tras la operación, además tu cuerpo aun esta débil. Piensa en tu hijos- Y como si fueran palabras mágicas el rubio dejo de moverse

-Entonces ¿Son una parejita?-Pregunto con la voz ahogada.

-Así es hermano, la pequeña, es igual a ti y el niño el igual a Roy, aun no sabemos de qué color tienen los ojos.-

-…- NO había palabras para expresar lo que sentía, lagrimas acudieron rápidamente a sus ojos para poder liberar esas emociones que sentía dentro de si.

-Gracias Edward, por este gran regalo que me has dado.-

-¿Cuándo podre ver a mis bebes?-Pregunto el rubio ilusionado.

-Aun son prematuros, por lo cual deben permanecer en el hospital al igual que tu que debes recuperarte, pero pronto los veras, en un par de horas los traerán para que los puedas ver.-Exclamo su hermano con una radiante sonrisa.

-Nunca pensé que al volver a verte tendríamos esta maravillosa familia, es más de lo que me imagine junto a ti, enano, no sé como paso, pero lo agradezco de corazón.

-Edward Elric es una caja de sorpresas, baka Roy.- Comento sonriente el rubio, al ver que a las personas que quería se encontraban a su lado y el bebe que había cuidado con tanto esmero se trataba de dos hermosos bebes, a pesar de todo lo que había sufrido y pasado junto a su hermano, no se arrepentía de nada, ya que gracias a ello había obtenido mucho más de lo que había esperado y la felicidad bullía en su interior, tan solo esperaba que su hermano pudiera ser tan feliz como él lo estaba siendo en esos momentos.

FIN

Que puedo decir es un final, que me costo, pero a la vez me encanto después de tanto de escribir esta historia. Cuando la inicie nunca pensé en el final o cuando lo escribiera, siempre fue un misterio el iniciar cada capitulo, pero realmente fue un desafío, mas largo de lo esperado, pero que al fin termine, agradezco a todo aquel que lo llevo y a los que me dejaron un comentario, cada uno de ellos, gracias. Y no se desilucionen, pues aun falta el epilogo de esta historia, ya que Havoc y Alphonse no han tenido su final, como los pequeños niños de Ed y Roy, pues estos aun no tienen nombre. Para lo que quieran un epilogo coméntenme con nombres para los pequeños Mustang-Elric.


End file.
